Honor Thy Father
by Meztli14
Summary: Who is this girl? She's a powerful being that the Winchester's have never faced before. The demons want her. The angels will kill her.
1. Chapter 1

**So I haven't submitted anything on Fanfiction for quite awhile. Let's see how this goes. So around November I decided to check out Supernatural. I loved Jensen Ackles when he was in Dark Angel and that's how I knew about Supernatural. So I bit the bullet and started watching. I didn't stop. So here we are. I'll explain more about where this story is in regards to seasons but later. I don't know how well this will go so let me know what you guys think. Here is the first chapter of Honor Thy Father.**

* * *

Abby had always been laid back. The cool-headed person when things got a bit crazy, the one who could make up a lie and story to back it up on the fly. She was always calculating herself and the area around her, the people in her general vicinity, making sure to keep tract of them. Either way, no matter the situation, Abby always had a cool head and was light-hearted about the whole thing, but also aware of others around her and what that meant to her. It proved itself while in her current predicament. Sure it looked like she was just sitting there, granted you can't move if you're tied to a chair but that's all just details. Her attention would "veer" off, humming music under her breath and tracing patterns in the small kitchen ceiling above her head, but in reality she was keenly aware of the two demons standing guard in the kitchen with her, the three to four on the second floor, and she was pretty sure there was a demon posted at both the front and back doors.

"Guys, I'm bored," Abby made sure to add a whining quality to her tone, mostly for the guard posted by the doorway. The tall bird-like man, whom Abby had affectionately dubbed Polly due to his cockatoo-like features, scowled in her direction before turning away and looking out toward the living room. From the short distance Abby could see the flinching in his jaws, grinding his teeth in frustration no doubt. From the time of her capture Polly always gave the best reactions to one of Abby's barbs and taunts, making the kidnapping experience that much more fun. After the last two and a half hours of Abby and Polly throwing insults at each other Boss Lady, named Rachel after her meat suit, had ordered a gag order. If Polly retaliated, she'd kill him. Simple but efficient.

It certainly made things boring for Abby, which she secretly wondered if that was Rachel's plan. Bore Abby until she talked. Highly unlikely. Even as a child she could keep herself entertained for long periods of time. A highly sought after trait in a child; her parents had been incredibly lucky, according to her Aunt. So now as an adult Abby had an almost unlimited amount of imagination. It had only been about three hours since Rachel's possible plan had gone into effect and Abby was good for another day at least before she needed a break.

"You're no fun. What about you Steve? You game?" questioned Abby, looking over at the more full-figured man who stood a few feet away from her spot, leaning up against the sink, watching her. Steve, again named within a few minutes of boredom, was a near complete opposite to Polly. Where as Polly was tall, gangly limbed, along with a hook-like nose not to mention the crazy styled red hair that reminded Abby of his avian nickname, Steve was much shorter, accompanied by a pouch of belly meat and face full of dark brown hair. Not only that, Steve rarely showed emotion. Polly had not been excited about being placed on guard duty or really having to interact with Abby in general, and he made sure that Rachel knew this as vocally as possible. Of course a good throat constriction from Rachel had been answer enough. On the other hand was Steve, a good demon grunt that took orders with minimal fuss or sass, not letting the humans sway him with tears or threats.

Steve the demon reminded Abby of Jesse, one of her Aunt's friends, not that she'd tell him. Technically he was Abby's uncle, just around her age and not related by blood. Her family was a bit complicated. Numerous and very complicated. When Abby had been five years old, her mother was murdered in the kitchen of their house while Abby had been upstairs, playing in her room. It was only the arrival of her father, who had gone to get groceries for his wife, that had stopped the intruders from killing the five-year old they had found cowering under the bathroom sink. At the time Abby could only remember terror at seeing her mother's broken body on the kitchen floor and fear of the three dark-eyed people who surrounded her. She had completely shut down at that point and only came back once realizing that she was safe in her father's arms as he loaded her into his truck, driving away from her childhood home.

Due to such an event, Abby didn't remember a lot of that time period but there were the little things that stayed. The large tree that dominated the front yard of her house, complete with a tire swing her dad had set up for her one afternoon. Such a memory was accompanied by the sound of her laughter as she was pushed gently by her father, the light breeze swaying her brown hair about as she held on to the ropes. The sound of her mother's humming when she moved around the house, either in the midst of chores or while preparing food always calmed Abby, a background noise that reassured her of her mother's presence. The unique scent of her father, something Abby could not prove was cologne or just naturally her father, when cuddling into his side or when he carried her in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder or pressing her face against his neck in seek of comfort.

One of her best memories were anytime the three of them were together. Abby wrapped in her mother's arms and her father holding them both, that feeling of security she got from both her parents. Her mother, giving comfort and support while her father's presence was that of joy and a fierce protectiveness that had Abby daring anyone to mess with her family. Only someone made good on the threat. Sure, they were taken care of but at the cost of both her parents, because the day after her mother's death Abby woke up at her Aunt Sarah's house, her father gone.

Hearing a car pull up in the drive way of the farm house broke Abby's thought process, bringing her back to the kitchen. Good thing too, she hadn't even begun to dissect her father's side of the family, which was the real clincher. Stowing that can of worms for later, she watched as Polly threw a glance to his partner, obviously telling Steve to watch her, before leaving the kitchen toward the front of the house.

"Hey Polly, see if Rachel brought me any food, I'm starving!" hollered Abby. Not to her surprise there was no response from the grouchy babysitter, and she turned her gaze over to Steve. "I'm serious Steve, it's been like thirteen hours since I last had anything, my stomach is eating itself."

But alas he just stared, black eyes emotionless, before turning away and looking toward the front of the house. Abby gave a huff before looking at the ceiling, Steve and Jesse for sure acted the same. But she was making progress with Jesse. She'd managed to get him to smile at a joke. Hearing the clicking of heels entering the house caught Abby's attention and she started laughing. There were only three other demons who were wearing women and the two stationed at the house were older women who could get discounts at the local diner, so really that only left one demon. Hearing the echoes of heels on the kitchen's linoleum Abby's laughter grew as she caught sight of the blonde woman glaring at her prisoner from the door way.

"Holy crap Rachel, are those Go-Go Boots? You upgraded from Farmer Jane to Felicity Shagwell. Where did you even find her at?" giggled Abby, seeing the expression on her warden's new face, black eyes furrowed in annoyance. She didn't know what it was but Rachel made Abby laugh. She had been a high-ranking demon when Crowley was in office but now that Abaddon was taking over, she'd been demoted, also known as threatened, to foot soldier. Abby's kidnapping was a clue to how much Rachel wanted back on top. It's all about buttering up the boss. But Rachel was cocky and didn't know exactly what she was up against. Abby tilted her head as she heard a faint curse word from outside the house and then the shuffling of feet. That was different. Looking to Rachel, Abby gave a bit of a smirk.

"I hear the dragging of feet, Rach, who did you manage to join me as prisoner-in-arms? Wait, don't tell me, you'll spoil the moment."

Sure Abby liked to joke but really, if Rachel had grabbed a civilian, it'd make this whole escape thing difficult. Now, a hunter she could work with, they were well-trained and knew what needed to be done. Downside was that they might look at Abby differently if they knew what she'd have to do get them out of this mess. Hunters were notorious for being paranoid and suspicious. The shuffling and cursing got closer until Rachel stepped into the kitchen fully, two large burly men walking in behind her with her new buddy handcuffed between them.

Seeing the group in front of her actually managed to make her speechless. Her Aunt would be upset to know she was missing this moment. Abigail Serrano, speechless. Then the moment was over when she started laughing.

"Shut up." A shout of protest from the newest arrival was the only warning Abby got before Rachel's fist cracked against her cheek. But it didn't stop her from laughing. If anything it made it funnier. Abby managed to slow down enough to spit out the wad of blood caused by Rachel's love tap. Eh, her lip would heal up in a bit. Looking up at the Austin Powers reject, she smiled, shaking her head at the stunt that her warden had just pulled.

"You didn't just catch anybody, did you? I mean, it'd be smarter to grab a civvy, they make better leverage. But, oh no, you just couldn't resist, could you? So you grabbed yourself a hunter." Abby looked over at the taller man. Of course everyone was taller when you were five-one, but again those were details. She appraised the hunter, watching as he quickly calculated and categorized the demons present and the house itself. Yep, she could definitely work with this, if his reputation was anything to go by. Looking to Rachel, Abby gave a smug smile. "Not just any hunter either. You're quite the overachiever Rachel, I'll give you that. You went and caught yourself a Winchester."

Hazel eyes bore into Abby's honey-toned ones, and she knew he had pegged her as another hunter. Kinda but not really, more like a specialist. Abby felt like laughing at Rachel's stupidity. "I applaud your effort, Rachel, really I do but…" she paused for effect, letting her smile drop, fixing the blonde demon with narrowed stare, "…you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

* * *

**I'm curious on which Winchester everyone thinks it is. To me, both men have hazel eyes so it could be either of them. So let me know you're guesses. I'll let you know where this story line takes place in the Supernatural world. Let me know your feelings on the chapter! -Mez **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2. Any guesses as to the mysterious Winchester? This chapter is now in his point of view. I'm pretty satisfied with this sucker. Read and review please!**

* * *

After the initial meet and greet, he was dragged over to the chair on the other side of the table, wrists and ankles bound with rope. The trunk ride from Arnold to the farm house had been about thirty minutes if his internal count was correct, also bumpy as hell; he was pretty sure that Blonde hit all the potholes and dips on purpose. He kept on eye on the four demons leaning back against the kitchen counters on the left side of the room, eyes pitch black. His two escorts were here as well, arms crossed, posted by the door that led to the living room and the other doorway that led toward the back of the house. The creepy bird-like demon was scowling at him, grumbling under his breath. Then there was the large rotund man, who bore a striking resemblance to Bobby. He had already been standing in the kitchen when he was brought in, having no doubt been left behind to watch the girl. Speaking of.

Glancing over to his left, he spied her making faces at the bird demon, smirking every time she was growled at. She enjoyed poking the bear. Maybe girl was the wrong term now that he was studying her profile. She was young, probably around her mid twenties. Wavy dark brown hair that stopped just below the shoulders, paired with honey brown eyes. The color of her eyes made him uneasy because he was sure he'd seen those same ones somewhere before. She was tiny, looking like she wasn't any taller than five feet, give or take an inch. Thin but not as petite as Jo had been, just a bit of meat on her but balanced out with her muscle mass and fuller figure. Overall her features pointed toward a Hispanic or possibly an Italian bloodline.

"You finished taking stock?"

Her voice, tinted with sarcasm, startled him and he found that he had been staring. She was watching him, eyebrow raised as he collected himself.

"Sorry. You got any weapons on you?"

She shook her head, nudging it toward the counter top next to the sink across the room. Two pistols and two magazines tucked into a shoulder holster, a few throwing knives, a sheathed boot knife, and a lone shotgun were displayed in the open, well out of reach and flanked by two demons. _Great_.

"Hey, like you're one to talk. Those guns and knives next door aren't mine." Her tone was full of sass, and he supposed she had a right. Right next to her pile of toys were his own arsenal; a saw-off, three handguns, three knives, and Ruby's demon knife.

"Name's Abby."

He turned to look at her, her face open and not a hint of sass from her previous comebacks. Before he could reply she continued.

"So what brings you to Nebraska?" She relaxed against her chair, ignoring the glaring demons that shared the kitchen with them. He couldn't relax just yet.

"Salt and burn in Anselmo. Didn't take very long but was pretty violent. Stopped by Arnold to unwind but got snagged up."

"So where's your brother?"

He tensed for a second, tossing a look to the listening demons but also eyeing her suspiciously. "Christo."

A chorus of hissing from across the room was the only response to the word, Abby just raised an eyebrow at him. "You done?"

"Can't be too careful." He glanced at the pissed demons. "He's not here."

"Yeah, probably shouldn't broadcast family locations."

"What job brought you here?"

Abby titled her head at their audience. "Them. We'd been keeping an eye out for demonic omens and we found a pattern that ended here in Arnold."

"Who's we?"

Abby was quiet for a second, looking over at the others before turning back to him. "My family. Well, my Aunt and her friends. She was doing some recon when I got picked up."

"It makes sense, grabbing a family member of a hunter. A good chunk of us work solo or at the most in threes so I'm a bit surprised that your Aunt would have you tag along, being her niece and all. Why'd she leave you by yourself anyway?"

He guessed there was something in his voice, and maybe there was, but she sat up straight, her eyes narrowing as she pinned him with a heated glare. Again he was hit with a sense of déjà vu when her dark amber eyes nearly burned a hole in him.

"She didn't leave me alone. The room was warded and she had her two friends, both ex-military, watching over me. Sorry that two men weren't enough to take on thirteen demons, not when they were focused on trying to protect me," Abby was near hissing at him by the end of her sentence. A cat with its back arched in anger, hair standing on edge came to mind.

"Sorry."

The word slipped out instantly when he saw the near panic in her eyes. She was here while she knew nothing of what had happened to the two men that were assigned to protect her. Not to mention what the state of mind her Aunt was in. He could understand worrying over your family.

Abby was breathing deep, her eyes looking to the floor as she tried to reign herself in. "Sorry for snapping."

Now he felt guilty about talking poorly of her family. He really had no right. Just look at his.

"Are you two done with show and tell?"

They both turned to see the blonde demon sitting on the kitchen counter directly across from them, her legs crossed and leaning back on her hands.

"Actually, Rachel, I believe the term is story time. But close enough so I'll give it to you," Abby spoke, her face innocent as she stared back at the demon, Rachel.

"I'm gonna relish making you talk. But first let's see why Abaddon is so interested in you." This time her attention was on him and she hopped down, sauntering over before climbing onto his lap, a smirk on her face.

Automatically a growl began building in his throat, leaning as far back as he could while restrained.

"You don't seem to be his type Rachel, you should probably get off of him. I don't condone sexual harassment or assault."

Abby's warning was ignored as the demoness started twirling his hair with her finger, looking him over with a critical eye. "I don't understand why all these demons get worked up over you and your brother. I just don't see it. I mean, we all know about Azazel and the Apocalypse but really you two don't seem that special to me. Although…" she trailed off, pulling down his shirt collar to reveal the anti-possessing tattoo, before she gave a long, slow lick to the skin. "You do have some redeeming qualities."

His anger was growing, arms flexing and flinching with the want of throwing her off him. He wasn't the only one.

"I'm serious Rachel. Step. Off."

A smirk curling her lips, Rachel continued to ignore the upset woman as she traced the tattoo with her finger and then tasting the digit, "And just what are you gonna do about it?"

A dry chuckle was Abby's comeback. "Funny you should ask."

Abruptly, Rachel was gone from his lap, sliding across the kitchen floor before crashing into the stove with a loud bang. All the demons present walked forward a few steps, their black eyes narrowed on the small woman tied next to him. He himself couldn't help but gaze at her. However, Abby only had eyes for the downed Rachel, who was throwing daggers right back at her. A memory was surfacing, one of an eleven year old boy from about four years back. A brunette named Ava also came to mind.

"I told you to back off."

Rachel was on her feet, marching toward Abby, her arm already cocked back. He flexed again, desperately wanting his arms free when watching Abby's head whipping to the side from the force of the blonde demon's wrath.

"Stop it!"

After two more hits, Rachel stepped away, her face contorted in anger, her breathing quick and shallow. He stayed quiet, watching Abby to make sure she was okay. After a few seconds of being slumped over, motionless, the brown haired woman stirred, spitting out droplets of blood. She took a few deep breaths before lifting her head; he bit back a growl when seeing the bright red blotches on her face, no doubt already on their way to morphing into large, dark bruises.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She was looking at him this time, her teeth slick with blood as she smiled. "It's not like she can kill me. I mean something to Abaddon. That's the only reason I'm still alive. Right Rachel?"

He turned to look and sure enough Rachel was grinding her teeth together, her fists shaking with the effort of not lashing out again.

"You see, Rachel here use to be somebody when Crowley was president. She had herself a six figure salary, corner office with a view, and her name on the door. But with Crowley out of the picture Rachel got the boot from Big Red, demoted down to mail room. How am I doing so far?"

The blonde kept quiet.

"So anyway, now Rachel here is trying to get in Abaddon's good graces, which apparently has something to do with me."

Rachel's patience seemed to run out, reaching out to grab a fistful of hair, a snarl on her face. Abby seemed amused by the flustered demon, bloody lip making her grin a bit disturbing. But she ignored the fuming blonde that held a firm grip on her head. He had to give Abby credit, she was tough.

"So now she's pissed that she has to play brown-noser and do Abaddon's dirty work. Not knowing what kind of plan Big Red is cooking up, that's what's eating Rachel up. Wanting to be in the loop and yet being written off. She can't stand it."

Rachel gave a huff, shoving the mouthy woman away and pacing in the kitchen. He watched cautiously, his eyes following the irritated demoness, before whispering at Abby. "Why _do_ they want you?"

"Hell if I know," Abby whispered back. "My family specializes in demons, although we have had a few other types of gigs. My Aunt and her friends have been demon hunting all their lives, my dad included. I got brought in almost a year ago."

"I was at the top, just a few pegs below Crowley when he disappeared and then that red-haired bitch comes along and tries to take over Hell. Now I have to deal with her ridiculous side projects!" Rachel was muttering to herself as she paced the linoleum.

"Rachel, are you monologuing over there?"

Abby should probably have stayed quiet, the humor in her voice not helping the situation. Although it seemed that she couldn't help herself, the snark just spilled out. The fuming blonde turned her head sharply to the teasing woman, eyes black in anger.

"Abby…"

His warning wasn't in time. Rachel was already in front of the brunette, grabbing the younger woman by the back of her head, fingers tangling themselves in hair. With a sneer she brought Abby in close to her face.

"You should watch yourself. With that little trick of yours I'm now incredibly interested. Is that why Abaddon wants you? Maybe you're one of Azazel's special kids. I might have to take a peek for myself, just to satisfy my curiosity."

Hearing the way Rachel was talking had the hairs raising on the back of his neck. He began fidgeting in his seat, arms and legs testing the restraints that held him. He needed to do something, anything, that would get this demon's attention off the female hunter. He couldn't allow Rachel to take hold of the young woman.

Abby's face was grim, her eyes narrowed as the two women continued their stare down. She knew what Rachel was hinting at, shaking her head at the thought. "That's not a good idea, Rachel."

"Hey bitc-!"

Rachel snapped her arm out in his direction and instantly his throat swell, cutting off his sentence and breathing. She hadn't even looked away from Abby. "The adults are talking."

"Let him go."

His eyes were watering, the inside of his throat felt on fire, his head getting lighter every passing second. The tiny sips of air he was getting through his nose would not support him for long.

"Do we really have to go through all this again? Let. Him. _Go._" Abby growled the last word, her teeth bared as her head slowly tilted to the side.

Immediately his airway opened, sharp, painful relief causing him to suck in deep staggered breaths, his gasps almost as loud as Rachel's cursing. With his head throbbing and attempting to regain himself, he caught up to what was going on in the kitchen. Rachel was standing far across from them, her hand held up to her face where a thin cut was bleeding down her cheek. Embedded nearly a good four inches into the far right wall was Ruby's knife, roughly twenty feet away from where it had been sitting on the counter just moments earlier.

Max Miller's face popped into his head and he was almost sure that Abby was one of Azazel's kids. But how the hell had she kept up with her powers since he had died? No, it didn't add up. Being a possible Cambion; now _that_ made a whole lot more sense to him.

"Now, what did we learn?" was Abby's comeback.

Rachel didn't react to the taunt, instead she maneuvered around them, grabbing an extra chair and placing it in front of Abby. Afterwards she stomped over to one of his escorts, her hand held out, "Lighter."

He fidgeted more, pulling and tugging at his bonds, teeth grinding in frustration. "Shit Abby, why the hell didn't you escape in the first place?" Really, if she could do all these things, why would she want to stay captured?

She glanced at him quickly, a slight smile on her face. "Well, sure I could have, but then who would be here to bust you out?"

Rachel was back, standing above Abby menacingly. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

A stiff palm across the face as a reward for her sass.

"You know what! I can feel it blocking me. Just answer the question."

"Well, stop playing coy and just ask me straight up what you want."

"The tattoo! Where is it!?" Another hard right and more blood trailed down Abby's lip.

"Abby, don't tell them anything." He wouldn't be able to take it if Abby got possessed and he couldn't stop it.

Rachel was done with the inquisition, reaching out to move Abby's sleeves up, pulling down her collar, lifting her shirt up, searching for, what he assumed to be, an anti-possession tattoo. He didn't stop to think that other hunters would see the convenience of build-in protection.

"I'm telling you Rachel, bad juju." So far Abby's warnings were ignored, which he couldn't understand. Sure, no one wants to be possessed but this just sounded strange. Was she hiding something?

"Sneaky. No one thinks to check any lower than the knees." Rachel nodded at her line of demon helpers, Big Bird coming over immediately. Cutting at the rope that held Abby's right ankle captive, the male demon pulled up her pant leg to reveal the flaming star inked on the lower part of her calf.

"Way prettier than any butterfly or flower out there and much more sophisticated than a tramp stamp, don't you think?" Abby looked up at him, her face already setting in stone when the scratching sound of the Zippo's flint wheel was turned.

As excruciating as it was, getting one's skin burned off, Abby managed to soldier through it, only letting out a small initial yelp before gritting her teeth through the rest of the procedure. On the other hand he had shouted and cursed out everyone in the room, almost tipping over in his thrashing, the need to somehow stop them from hurting her further escalating.

After a few more seconds Abby let out a labored breath, her leg twitching in pain, the scent of burned flesh filling the room. Rachel's laughter rang out, throwing the lighter back at the demon who gave it as she plopped herself down in the chair stationed before Abby, her smile large, black eyes twinkling with glee.

"You stay the hell out of her, you hear me? Keep away from her!"

Rachel cocked an eyebrow at him, smirk playing on her lips, "You're in no position to be demanding anything. Just enjoy the show." With that said, she winked at him playfully before throwing her head back.

"NO!"

Like all demons before, the column of demonic miasma shot out into the air and dive bombed violently into Abby's awaiting mouth.

* * *

**I was gonna extend it a bit but I liked how that ended. I'm also pretty proud of the fact that I managed to keep his idenity a secret. Now, does anyone want to make guesses on _what_ Abby is? Hehe...See you soon! -Mez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So here is chapter 3, the Winchester reveal and also where exactly we're at in the Supernatural timeline. I also edited the second chapter a bit here and there, for those of you who have already read it but you don't have to re-read it. Thanks to Ronnisaur for the first review, I'm proud to have confused you. Like I said earlier I reveal which Winchester so you can set your mind at ease. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Abby?"

Casting a glance at the other demons, he found them silent. Waiting. The brunette had flinched and shuddered when the smoke injected itself into her mouth but then she had fallen still, and so now they were waiting, to see who would win.

"Abby?" His firmer tone seemed to work as the female hunter twitched, her head lolling back. Sharp despair jolted his spine when seeing the arrogant smirk curving her lips, glistening black voids looking back at him.

"Sorry, Abby's not here right now but I can take a message."

Within the same breath he already had various exorcisms flashing through his head. He would need a short but powerful one, one that would free Abby without bringing her harm. He couldn't mess this up.

He watched as the Bobby look-alike came forward and cut the ropes, allowing Abby, no Rachel, to extract herself from the chair and waltz around the kitchen. _Like testing out a new pair of shoes_. He kept the angry growl from escaping his mouth.

"I have to say, this model isn't as tall or pretty like the last one," Rachel spoke, lifting a blonde lock of hair belonging to the unconscious woman that was slumped in the wooden chair, before dropping it and heading over to the planted demon knife, tugging it out of the wall with hardly a grunt, "but she sure does come with some perks."

He took in a sharp breath to begin his rescue attempt when Rachel suddenly froze, swaying and shuddering in place. He was instantly taken back to that moment years ago in Stull Cemetery. Hope fluttered in his chest. "Abby?"

The brunette shook her head a few times, eyes pinched shut, before letting out a chuckle. "She's a fighter for sure."

He reigned in his anger, letting out a loaded breath, "_Exorcizmu_-"

Rachel whipped out an arm and he was immediately without a voice, unable to make full words, just small sounds. His entire body locked up, the feeling of numbness taking root underneath his skin. Gold eyes glared at him. "I don't think so, Stud. I actually like this one and don't plan on being evicted anytime soon."

With his body immobile, he braced himself internally when Rachel turned to her entourage, nodding in his direction. As one, the four demons walked forward, surrounding him in a loose half circle. They didn't make a move to grab him, so he was able to flick his gaze from them to Rachel as she walked toward the stash of weapons, Ruby's knife twirling between her fingers.

"You know, you hunters do surprise me from time to time," started Rachel as she pawed through his guns before switching to Abby's shoulder holster, pulling out a silver pistol, turning it this way and that. "Take her guns for example. The bullets are soaked every night in holy water and than dunked in a thick salt-concentrated glaze. She does this on rotation that way she always has blessed magazines ready to go while the others are marinating. Quite creative. But one of my favorites was when I heard you carved a devil's trap on the tip of a bullet, blasting that sucker into Abaddon herself. Good stuff."

Rachel strapped the gun back in its holster before she turned to peer at him from between two arms, the demon killing knife spinning in twirls around her fingers.

"Anyway, let's cut to the chase, shall we? Right now we have the girl and we have you, an enemy of Abaddon, basically Christmas early. Although there is just one small problem. Exposure. The last thing I need is a Chatty Cathy."

If you asked him what had happened he wouldn't be able to tell you, she was just that quick. One second Rachel was flipping the long bladed knife in the air playfully then, in a flash, she was jamming Ruby's knife into the spine of the tall avian demon, lightning flaring up within the male body.

"What the hell?" Apparently he had his vocal cords back. With adrenaline pumping in his veins, his entire body flexed in preparation for a fight. Seemed like speaking ability wasn't the only thing given back. But now that Rachel had attacked, the others would begin fighting, and he was still strapped down, vulnerable. Except…they weren't fighting.

Looking around, the living demons were glaring at Rachel as she yanked the knife from the downed body, but still they refused to budge. Or they _couldn't_ budge.

"Abby?"

She looked up at him from where she was crouched next to the fallen demon, and her now familiar, teasing smile was revealed. "Always."

Before he could even laugh in relief Abby hurried over and sliced a wrist free. In quick sequence the rest of his restraints were chopped apart and he leapt out of his seat. "Wow."

"What?"

"You're really short."

"Smart ass," Abby paired the remark with a punch in the arm, which surprisingly ached. "Just get to packing. There's about five or six more demons around the property, we need to do this quickly but quietly, seeing as we have a third member." Abby peeked over his shoulder to the slumped blonde. "If you can carry her, we'll be good to go."

The three demons, which apparently were now mute due to Abby's influence, continued to watch their progress as the two hunters finished arming themselves. Lifting the old Rachel meat suit over his shoulder in a fireman's hold, he nodded at Abby, both of them moving toward the back door, halting just at the archway.

"Keep your eye on the birdie," Abby quirked an eyebrow at him before clamping a hand across her mouth. He watched in awe as she slowly pulled her hand away, showing the swirling demonic smoke as it was pulled from her body. Abby gave a sharp tug as the last of the dark essence was yanked out her mouth and forced into a ghastly ball, trapped in the palm of her hand.

"You can shank her now."

Taking Ruby's knife out, he plunged it into the demon sphere, the inhuman shriek signaling its death. With the vapors disappearing into the air, Abby signaled to him and he opened his mouth to recite the memorized exorcism.

Five minutes later had them running south of the house, keeping to the shadows of the trees. Night was well underway, the moon giving limited light in its half state, allowing them to maneuver just enough.

"You sure about this?"

Abby stopped behind a cluster of trees, peering into the dark path ahead of them, scoping out for the remaining demons. He looked back the way they came but their trail was lost in the darkness, not sure himself which direction they had come from.

"I told you, the tracking device is nearly indestructible and in case of such occasions as this, my family plants devil's traps in the surrounding area of wherever one of us is being held. South was the only direction with the least amount of demons but that won't last as they widen their search. We just need to get past the devil's trap, there'll be a circle of salt encrusted iron used to keep any escapees safe until reinforcements arrive. Believe me, we've used it before and it's fool proof."

He had his doubts but really he could do nothing, just follow the small woman in front of him.

"Let's go." Abby sped forward, and he followed right after her.

They traveled a few more minutes before a crashing of branches at their backs caused them to freeze. Looking behind him, he made out two black snakes of smoke as they passed through the trees, blocking out the moonlight.

Abby spotted it the same time he did. "Shit! Go! Go! Go!"

The crashing and snapping of branches grew louder as he ran with all his strength, trying to keep the unnamed woman from falling off his shoulders. Two loud bangs from a gun echoed in his ear, and he snuck a peek behind him. Abby had both her handguns out, switching from left to right, firing at the chasing demons, running backwards as she struggled to keep up with him. Her aim was true and the blessed bullets were pushing the demons further back as they tried to dodge.

"Abby!"

She glanced over before turning her attention to their pursuers, firing off a few more rounds. "Just go, make it past the traps, I'll be right behind you."

He hesitated, not wanting to leave her behind but a telekinetic shove told him otherwise. "Go!"

Against every fiber of his being, he turned away from her and rushed forward, the sounds of gunfire lowering in volume the farther he ran. Not three minutes later did he notice the orange spray paint on the grass as he stepped over it. A smile worked its way on his face as he traced the orange paint, getting a glimpse at the massive trap that stretched for at least twenty five feet.

He ran forward, making his way across the trap when a glowing amongst the tree tops off to his right caught his attention. The surprise was so strong it locked him in place for a few blinks. Seeing the shimmering silver-tinted ribbon floating above his head, he didn't know whether to curse or cheer.

"Why'd you stop?" came from behind him, Abby's footfalls stopping a few feet behind him. Her arrival seemed like a trigger as the soft silver-blue essence barreled at high speed in their direction, heading straight for Abby.

"Abby!" He tried, he really did but it seemed like he could never save her as she was possessed once more. Too soon the assault was over, Abby slumping to her knees, the bright light giving way to darkness once more. He inched toward his new friend, almost afraid of who'd he find looking back at him.

"Crap, my head hurts…" Abby grumbled, trying to make her way upright but failing miserably as she flailed back to the ground. "Man, feels like the morning after my twenty-second birthday."

"Abby we gotta mov-" He trailed off as one after another people peeled away from the shadows of trees, forming a loose circle around the devil's trap. Black eyes stared back at them, the head count reaching up to at least ten and not the original six like Abby had estimated. Must have gone shopping in town. With the female demon hunter currently reliving Saint Patrick's weekend, he was the only one capable of a decent defense.

Keeping an eye on the demonic wolf pack, he eased the blond civilian next to Abby, handing her Ruby's knife once his arms were free. He had noticed an area just beyond the trap, an area that the demons avoided and he was sure that was where the iron safe guard was located at. "Grab her and make for your far right, that's where the iron circle is, they're avoiding it like the plague."

"You gonna fight'em off?" She mumbled, standing upright, swaying for a second before she planted her feet a bit apart, trying to find her balance, looking at the horde around them, "Oh, my bad, make that ten or twelve demons around the joint. But that's all details, right? Wow, looks like they went on a shopping spree. Ten for ten. We still gonna fight them?"

"Don't want to but we might not have a choice." He wasn't sure if he could recite an exorcism in time, chances are they'd throw him around or clamp his throat shut before he'd finish. He held his breath, his saw-off at the ready as about seven of them rushed into the large symbol, not doubt the outsiders were there to break the trap lines. "Unless you got another plan?"

"I do actually."

His spine stiffened when catching her tone of voice, because it _wasn't_ her voice. Glancing at the brunette, Abby's face was blank, eyes cold and calculating as they watched the wave of possessed people rushing closer. She turned to look at him and for a second her eyes glowed a brilliant white. His heart stopped.

"Shut your eyes."

Those three short words had an instant reaction from him as he dived for the unconscious woman, covering her face with his chest, his own face buried in the ground, eyes aching from the tight pressure he was using to seal them.

Echoing around him, pain-filled screaming caused his body to shiver, ears ringing as the shrieks hit their highest notes before trailing off. He waited a few minutes after the last yell died off, holding still and listening for any movement. Slowly, he lifted his head, eyes sweeping across the fallen crowd. A few were facing him, showing the bloodied sockets that occurred when witnessing an angel's true form.

Looking down at the blonde woman, she was still breathing deep and he was starting to panic, worried if she was in some type of coma.

"Yes, the demon Rachel almost killed her." His head snapped up, seeing Abby's body standing above him, gold eyes staring at him. "Her body responded to such an attack by falling in a coma."

Checking to make sure the unnamed woman was okay, he stood up, facing the angel that was using his friend. "Who the hell are you? How did you get inside Abby?"

A hand was held up and he leaned away from her sharply but she just gave a soft smile. "I'll answer what I can but first we should take care of the injured. Ezal?"

A fluttering sound he had always associated with Cas caused him to flinch and he whipped around to see a black-haired man crouching next to the downed woman, fingers pressed to her pulse.

Instinct urged him to grab a weapon but he was halted by a firm hand around his wrist. "Ezal will not harm her. He is our team's medic and has no intention of causing her harm. It is against his very core."

At the female angel's reassurance which if he was being honest didn't do anything for him, he waited as Ezal finished his assessment, pressing two fingers to the woman's forehead. Her color, which had began to pale in the last ten minutes, returned to a healthy glow and her breathing changed slightly, almost mimicking sleep.

"She does slumber."

The man's voice had him looking up, slanted brown eyes staring back. Ezal's vessel was of Asian heritage, height almost matching his own frame but this being held himself like Castiel had in the early days of their acquaintance.

"Ezal, would you please return Miss Hannah back to her home and see that she is comfortable."

At the request, the angelic healer lifted the blonde woman, identified as Hannah, in his arms before nodding at both him and Abby. The sound of wings signaled his departure. There was something bothering him about that sound.

Turning to the silent woman next to him, he found her watching him quietly, eyes wide and waiting. "What questions do you have for me? I know you have many."

"Okay, first off, what happened to Abby? How did you managed to take her without consent?" That was bothering him, making him uneasy. Having an angel that could take a vessel at will, without needing permission.

"Those are good questions. I appreciate your concern for Abigail. She is fine, I have done no harm to her."

"I don't mean to sound rude but in my experience, you all are just a bunch of dicks with wings. So unfortunately I don't believe a word you just said." Mouthing off to an angel was dangerous, he knew that, but he just couldn't help himself. Most had just been a pain in his ass.

"Abby" nodded at him, looking a bit shameful. "I do apologize about that. What you say is true and agreeable." The beginnings of a playful smile leaked through. "I was actually thinking of sending you a winning lotto ticket for dispatching Zachariah."

Her comment made him pause. An angel that agreed with him and was congratulating him for killing that son of a bitch. He might be starting to like this one.

"But please believe me when I say that Abigail is okay. I mean her absolutely no harm. As for your second question, I'm sure you've noticed a few things that are…different about Abigail, correct?"

It was true, seeing as she was able to move objects and even perhaps order demons around. "There've been a few things. Doesn't explain you being able to snatch her."

She nodded at his logic. "This is true. The fact of the matter is, Abigail is a very _special_ individual. As am I. There is no other angel like me in existence, at least now there isn't. There were others like myself but they are no longer among us."

There was sadness when she spoke, and he couldn't help but wonder what happened. Damn his sympathy. "So what do they call you?"

Abby's smile was a little out of place as it didn't quite belong to her but there was no malice that he could detect. "My name is Ruth."

He nodded at her, still a little unsure. He'd have to ask Cas if this Ruth was on the up and up.

"If I may, please do not speak of me to Castiel. Or really any angel for that matter. Things would get a bit difficult."

He tensed, his eyes narrowing. "Are you reading my mind?"

Ruth gave a shrug, "I can't help what I am."

Another flapping interrupted and Ezal was back along with another male, standing next to Ruth, just a bit behind her shoulder. The new male was around Abby's age, brown eyes paired with short, dark brown hair. Him too, like Ezal, gave off that 'soldier of heaven' vibe Cas had years ago. They both nodded at her, waiting for her to speak. It suddenly occurred to him that Ruth might be someone important. Someone powerful. Someone he had mouthed off to. _Damn_.

She glanced over at them for a second, her mouth forming a frown. She nodded back and they left, leaving the two of them alone again.

He knew when to show respect. "Sorry about the winged dicks comment."

Ruth was quiet as she looked at him but to his relief, she just gave a soft chuckle. "It is true however. 'A great big bag of dicks' someone once said."

He allowed himself a laugh because, frankly, it was a good comeback. Yeah, he was liking this angel all the more. Thinking about her companions, it finally clicked about what was bothering him.

"That's something else I don't get. The other angels, they all got their wings nearly fried off, so how can your crew still use Angel Air?"

"Another good question. Simply, they fell, correct? Injuring themselves in the descent. You can't fall if you're already on the ground. My 'crew' and myself have been stationed on Earth for quite awhile."

Again, he couldn't help himself. "What do you mean you've been here this whole time? During the freaking Apocalypse? Leviathans? And you didn't do anything!" Now he was pacing, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He knew it was too good to be true.

"I understand your frustration and betrayal but at the time there were heavy restrictions on us. Even if we wanted to help, which we did, we were physically incapable of giving aid."

"And now?"

Ruth took a deep breath, "Just in the past year I've managed to destroy those limitations but even then it only applies for a handful of my team."

Another flutter interrupted, announcing the brown haired man's return, Ezal absent. "Ruth." He sounded a bit impatient.

"Jesse." Her tone was a bit sharp, throwing the new arrival with an almost scolding look. The angel, Jesse, seemed to understand the reprimand as his eyes dropped to the ground before nodding and leaving again. Ruth sighed, turning sorry eyes to him. "I have to apologize but it seems our time is up. You don't need to worry about Abigail. She is well and in no danger."

"Wait, can you tell me _what_ Abby is? How she can do what she can."

She looked at him, her head tilting in a move that reminded him of Cas. "That is a question I can not answer. So please, do not mention me or Abigail to anyone, especially not any other angels or demons."

She turned away from him and he knew she was gonna take off but she surprised him by stopping and turning to him.

"I'm sorry about your brother. I heard your prayer and wanted to come, I really did. But there had been an event that occurred and needed my attention. My family needed me. I hope you can forgive me for not coming to your aid Dean."

Hazel eyes looked into golden brown ones and Dean knew that Ruth was telling the truth. He was nodding before he even considered accepting the apology. "It's okay. He's okay. An angel named Ezekiel came through for us. He's healing up Sammy. He just got released from the hospital a few days ago."

Ruth nodded back at him, relieved smile on her face. "Then I am glad. Ezal was nearly hysterical with worry over your distress call. Ezekiel is a fine angel, very trustworthy. As such I'm sure you would like to return to your brother as quickly as possible. I can help get you back to the Impala."

"That would be nice." He nodded his agreement, remembering the large gathering of bodies that surrounded them. Except there were no bodies or lines of orange paint.

"We're good at what we do." Ruth's smile was a bit impish. "Goodbye Dean. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you."

The scent of leather hit him and Dean found himself in the driver's seat of the Impala, still parked in the lot of the Arnold bar he had been grabbed from. Reaching into his pocket, Dean withdrew the keys and started her up, intent on heading back to the Lebanon. Back to his family.

* * *

**Now, this isn't over. They'll crop back up in a time skip next chapter. And if you are yelling at me saying 'Dean wouldn't leave Sam alone after the trials.' Well he would if he was clucking over everything Sam did to the point where he was annoying and Sam shooed him out of the bunker for the day. That's why Dean was only in Nebraska, hours away and not states away. Leave me a line if yeah like! -Mez**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter should give you a fair glance at where we are at in the ninth season. This one was a bit difficult for me, I had to rewrite it a few times but what can you do? Also it's somewhat short, which I don't like but the next part would be better off as a new chapter. Let me know what you think! -Mez**

* * *

The night was calm, the sky clear of obstructions, allowing the full beauty of the stars to blossom. A band of lights stretched from left to right at a slant, the cloudy white color giving an indication of its name. Feet hanging off the Impala's hood, Dean laid content, arms behind his head as he gazed up at the black sky. Sam and him use to have nights like this, pulling off the road and parking Baby in the middle of some field, no soul for miles, and just stare up. They never had to talk, just be in each other's presence, feeling the peace that would overcome them when seeing something so simple and yet amazing. Those were great times, fewer then he would like to admit.

"Dean."

Jack-knifing, the elder Winchester was surprised to find Abby standing next to the Impala, gazing up like he had been doing a few seconds ago. Considering where they were currently, it was safe to say that this actually wasn't Abby.

"Ruth."

The female angel continued to stare upward, a small smile on her face. "When Dad was creating this galaxy, he gave a few angels the chance to add star constellations. I was never good at drawing but would it surprise you if I said that a certain black-haired angel created the one constellation that, in time, would be know to help humans if they were lost? He always cared much for humans, Dad's crowning achievement. Always caring for his brethren and his charges."

Dean remembered Alfie saying such things about Cas. Regardless… "Ruth, I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here? I just saw you a few hours ago."

He had been exhausted when returning from Nebraska, driving straight through all the way to the bunker, arriving early in the morning. Kevin had been asleep but Sammy had stayed up, wanting to catch his brother when he came back. Not an hour later of hellos and reassurances from both brothers, they had decided to end the night. As per Ruth's request, Dean hadn't said anything about the angel or Abby, just that he'd had help with the case. He only confirmed it was a woman and a fellow hunter, never talking about the demons or the angelic encounter. If he could get away with it, he'd tell Sam about what really had happened but because he wasn't sure if Zeke could eavesdrop, he didn't want to reveal anything.

"Though I do apologize on intruding into your dream, I wanted to aid you in some way, for not being able to give assistance to you and your brother in the past. So I came to hear any requests you might have."

Dean looked up at the stars, catching sight of the north star, before turning to Ruth who was now staring at him. He was opening his mouth before he knew what he was thinking, "Did you know that there are angels after Cas?"

Ruth sighed, nodding. "We are aware. Many blame him for the falling and wish to enact revenge against him. Regardless of my past feelings toward him, I know he is not to blame and was merely doing what he felt was best for our brothers and sisters. Like I said, he cares deeply."

Dean hopped off the hood. "What feelings?"

Ruth was quiet again, studying Dean before answering, "There is history between myself and Castiel, what you would call bad blood. Again, I know he was doing what he thought right but it caused heartache for me and my family. I am not the type to let such things get in the way of an assignment if that is your concern. If you wish for help protecting Castiel, me and mine are willing."

"What bad blood? What happened?"

Ruth already was shaking her head before he had asked the second question. "That is something you will have to discuss with him. I will not disclose the matter. But am I right in assuming that you wish for Castiel's safety?"

"Depends on whether he'd be safer without you, considering whatever happened."

"I know I can't ease your mind Dean, but I was not lying. I will watch out for Castiel, protect him as from my own garrison. Like I said, what had transpired was under the mind set of good intentions. It almost seems like a learned trait."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing for a few minutes. The silent treatment didn't last long. "We don't know where he is, I can't keep on eye on him. It's freaking me out."

Ruth nodded at him. "We can watch over him, make sure none of the other angels find him. I do regret to say that our best efforts will be against the angels that do not have vessels. My garrison is seventeen strong but only fours of us, myself included, have been able to find vessels. The others are still floating around, you could say, but we will be able to fight against them. We'll cover his tracts as much as we can."

"It's better than nothing. If something comes up, you need to call me."

Ruth reached out and grabbed Dean's hand, brandishing a pen from her pocket. The scribbling on his hand lasted for a few seconds and Ruth released his palm, stepping back. Looking down, Dean studied the ten digits that were now etched on his skin in black ink.

"So we may communicate."

Dean eyed her for a bit longer, going through the pros and cons in his head. In all honesty he didn't know what else to do. Cas didn't have a phone with him so Dean couldn't call him on whim. He was just hoping that the ex-angel could get back to the bunker quick. The fact that he was now human, vulnerable, made Dean uneasy. Not to mention that there were angels out there, ready to attack, maybe even kill him. He just hoped he was making the right choice. It seemed to be his theme lately.

"He called a couple days ago, right around the time I sent out the SOS, from a payphone in Longmont, Colorado. But we haven't heard anything since."

Ruth, her face now determined, nodded at him. It was strange to see Abby's face so serious looking; last he saw her, she was all sass and smirks. Dean hoped she was okay.

"Then we will begin the search there and work our way eastward. Our best bet is to find him when he sleeps. It will allow privacy and a smaller chance of him running. We need him to understand that we mean no harm. Once we make contact, we'll patch a call so you may confirm our involvement."

Dean didn't like to admit it but Castiel could be naïve at times, that was how Metatron trapped him in the first place. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

Ruth turned but stopped, glancing over at him. "You continue to worry about Abigail."

"You can't blame me."

Ruth smiled at him. "Of course not. It is reasonable with everything you have experienced. Would you like to speak with her?"

Dean straighten up. "Can I?"

Ruth nodded again and Dean could see the flash of white that eclipsed the gold irises before it disappeared. A familiar smile curved at her lips as eyes roved around his dream's setting.

"Nice joint. Not what I was expecting, considering all the rumors about you. I'm surprised there's no stripper poles anywhere, or a Jacuzzi. Something along those lines."

Hearing the teasing tone brought a wink and flirty smile to his face. "That was last night's showing, Sweetheart, but I didn't know you were into that kind of thing. I can whip up a little something for ya."

"Smart ass, I thought you were worried. But alas you just wanted to flirt. Well, hate to rain on your parade but you're not really my type. Granted you're good looking, I'll give you that, but you don't move my furniture. Besides I already got a man in my life, and we've been going on three years strong so it'd take a bit more than that to get me to look your way."

"Oh and what is mystery man's name?"

"I don't have to answer to you Dean but since you asked so politely, his name is Jack. He-"

Abby stopped mid sentence, her head tilting slightly. Dean watched as she grew paler by the second. White irises flashed and Ruth was back, her face grim.

"What happened?"

"Two angels just attacked a couple of humans. Not sure why but I'll send a pair of my people to check it out while the rest of us look for Castiel. Not sure what's going on yet but you and your brother should be ready for anything." A fluttering of wings and Dean was alone.

His eyes snapped open a second later.

It was almost four hours later when Dean stepped outside the bunker, duffel bag in hand, to call Ruth while Sam was packing a bag for the trip to Emory Park. Punching the numbers into his cell, he kept an eye on the door, watching for any signs of his brother. He was hoping Ruth would forgive him if he needed to hang up on her should Sam appear suddenly. Besides, he had a question to ask. The ink on his hand had surprised him this morning.

_ "Hello Dean."_

He wasn't expecting that voice. "Ezal?"

_ "Yes, I'm afraid Ruth left the cell phone in my possession."_

"Where is she? Is Abby okay?"

_ "Abigail is fine. Our scouts found the bodies, that of priests, and it seemed to disturb Ruth enough that she went to see for herself what exactly is going on. The rest of us are making our way east in search of Castiel."_

Dean was quiet, digesting what Ezal was telling him. A definite angel attack, and something that would have the boss going to check out herself. Not only that but he was trying to hear if Ezal had an edge to his voice when talking about Cas. Nothing so far.

"Me and Sam are on our way to check it out ourselves. We should get there sometime early tomorrow morning. Somebody gonna be around for me to talk to about what you guys find?"

_ "I will tell Ruth of your request but I can nearly guarantee that someone will be there to speak with you. Be careful on your trip Dean, Ruth is suspicious that there are factions organizing with the intent of finding Castiel. They may try to use you and your brother to succeed."_

That was all he needed, a hit on his family. They needed to find Cas quickly and get his ass back to the bunker where Dean could keep an eye on him.

"Listen Ezal, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, because I'm not, I really do appreciate what Ruth and the rest of you guys are doing for me but why? Why go through the trouble of helping me, helping Cas if there's some kind of grudge between Ruth and him?"

It was quiet for a few seconds and Dean thought Ezal had hung up but that wasn't the case.

_ "Ruth does have a slight grudge against Castiel for his past transgressions, this is true but she also knows that he did so with his family in mind, so she is trying to let go. Castiel has always been the type to see the big picture. This falling is another example. He wanted his family to be together and stop fighting, Ruth understands this. It is her family as well, and her sense of family is strong. Castiel's direct decisions had an influence on those she keeps close. It is something that lingers in her, even though she forgives her brother. Although she is in danger of exposure, Ruth will not turn her back on family, even when they have."_

Dean let out a breath at what Ezal was saying. Ruth, as much as she wanted to hate Cas for whatever he had done, was helping anyway she could. Apparently with her life at stake as well. "Why is Ruth hiding? Her and Abby?"

It was a longer pause this time and Dean was actually afraid Sam would show up with how long it was taking Ezal to answer.

_ "There are angels, whole factions and garrisons that would hunt Ruth down if they knew she had taken a vessel. You have to understand that she has not been seen since the time of Lucifer's falling. Also, just recently, she has become the last of her kind. Abigail as well is to be protected and Ruth is hiding her out of sight. The demon attack from last night was a planned abduction."_

"So the angels are after Ruth while the demons want Abby?"

_ "That is partially correct, while Ruth is hunted by the Host, any angel would kill Abigail based on her existence alone. The demons have something else in mind, we are not sure what."_

Damn, both sides were coming after Abby. Ezekiel was a sudden worry. He'd have to be careful about what he said around Sam now that he knew Zeke had been hearing a few things. He'd definitely wouldn't be able to tell his brother anything.

"What about Cas? You guys find anything?"

_ "Castiel has always been a great soldier and a brilliant strategist, so the trails have been picked up as he wanted but then become so tangled it's difficult to pinpoint where or when it even began. We have sorted out his trail leaving Colorado but then it is more chaos. He is covering his tracts well."_

Dean felt a proud smirk trying to spread across his face. Cas was sending everyone on a wild goose chase. Hopefully up until Dean could catch up to him. A noise from the entrance of the bunker had the eldest Winchester turning sharply toward the metal door. Sam. Time to go. "Text only," was the last thing he said before ending the call.

When Sam stepped into the sunlight, he was greeted by Dean rummaging in his weapon locker, no doubt checking his arsenal. His older brother turned back to look at him before poking back at his guns. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. You ready?"

Dean closed up the locker, placing his duffel in the trunk, leaving room for Sam to place his own bag. The worry about Abby and what they were gonna be walking into tried to worm it's way into the forefront of his mind but he held it back. The last thing he wanted was to make Sam curious about what was on his mind, and thus bringing him to Zeke's attention. Ezal's warning about the angels wanting to kill Abby was still fresh in his head. So he went for something light and fun, something Dean-like.

With bags tucked away, he shut the trunk, sending Sam a smirk, "I'm always ready."

* * *

**I can't help it, I threw in some Dark Angel references. I love that show. Loved Jensen in it. Gimme a holler with what you think! -Mez**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! I had to re-write this chapter so many times, it's not even funny. So this is more inbetween scenes from the episode. But I am pretty satisfied with it so I posted it. And I've decided that Ronnisaur is too awesome for words. Just thought I'd let everyone know that.**

* * *

Castiel had revisited the lake several times during his short time as a mortal. The first time he had seen it, was several years ago when he had visited Dean in his dream, looking to tell him something important. The lake was vast, the trees bare as was customary for the fall season, the sky a slight overcast. Dean had been sitting in a chair, fishing line adrift in the water, gazing out across the lake's surface. Castiel hadn't thought much of it but with his recent humanity, it had become a sanctuary for him when he did manage to enter unconsciousness, a process he was still trying to perfect.

After conversing over canned foods with the generous man under the highway, he declared himself ready for sleep. The abandoned bus had been void of other humans and so Castiel had set himself up in one of the seats, using his jacket as a pillow and over-shirt as the blanket. After a bit of maneuvering, he slipped deeper into the incoming darkness.

Soon after slumber had grasped him, Castiel found himself sitting on the dock's edge, feet dangling a few inches above the water, watching the swaying of the small waves. He didn't know why he had never done this before. Something so simple as a lake but was incredible and beautiful because of its simplicity. The sky mirrored on the surface, the way that the lake knew its limits, staying behind its border along the shore line. Even the bare trees and brown, brittle grass was amazing. A life cycle heading toward hibernation, waiting for the months of sun and rain, waiting to return with vitality. Incredible.

He should have known it would not last.

With alarm he saw how the lake seemed to get darker in color, the small waves just a bit more harsher against the wooden dock's foundations that disappeared into the water. Turning sharply Castiel caught the sound of rustling at his back, a little to his right. Keeping his eye on the path behind him, he eased himself up, angel blade slipping out of his shirt's sleeve.

"Castiel."

Already tense, the ex-angel turned to look out at the lake, catching sight of the lone figure across the body of water from him. Tan complexion and young with dark chestnut hair around her shoulders, the small female was staring straight at him

"Castiel."

His name caused a slight jerk up his spine and she was suddenly gone. Slowly he did a glance around himself, not seeing the intruder anywhere. This was not good.

"Castiel, wake up."

The wind began picking up, a chill running through his blue shirt as he felt the air bite his skin. Feeling cold was also a new sensation, one he vaguely recalled in his rebellion.

"Wake up."

Spinning at how close the voice was, he almost gasped when seeing the strange young woman standing in the path leading to the dock, just a few feet away from him. His hand tightened around the blade's handle.

"Castiel, you need to wake up and go. Now." The small woman walked forward a step, causing him to back pedal, his arm raising in warning. She stopped when seeing his reaction.

"Who are you?"

"This is not the time, please wake up Castiel. You're in danger."

He was already shaking his head, different ways of defending and attacking bouncing through his mind. He flinched when she was suddenly in front of him, kept apart with only a few inches of space. He was even more concerned when realizing he couldn't move. Looking down, he saw the flash of angelic grace within the bright caramel eyes and he feared that he may die in his sleep by a sister's blade.

Instead she reached up, touching his forehead with two fingers. Before the blackness completely swallowed him, he heard her urgent voice, "Run."

His eyes snapped open, and immediately he felt the power of an angelic being near. Sitting up he glanced outside, but the area was clear. Nonetheless he was suspicious and slowly made his way toward the bus door, armed with his blade for the second time tonight. Eyes alert, he paused in the doorway, looking around the dark underbelly of the highway. Nothing. He needed to leave. Now. Turning to get his things he jolted when seeing the brown haired man wearing a long white coat reminiscent of a doctor.

A flash of silver and Castiel dodged the lunge but he felt the sting of pain on his upper arm and a warm liquid soaking into his shirt. He hissed, clutching at his wound.

"You're human?"

The question was rife with disbelief and surprise, causing a pause that was taken advantage of. Without preamble Castiel threw his arm back, jabbing the angel in the abdomen. The bus and surrounding area lit up with the blinding grace of a passing celestial being.

With a yank of a wrist, the body collapsed onto the floor, gaping hole in his stomach. Castiel paused to inspect his upper arm, blood staining his hands before glancing quickly out the windows. Nothing so far. Stepping over the crumpled form, he grabbed his jackets, always keeping an eye out for curious humans. Halting when looking at the still man, sorrow filled him at the death of another sibling, another sister or brother dying at his hand. Shoving the feeling aside, he hastily exited the bus, looking in the direction where he knew the other humans resided. No one seemed the wiser.

Working his way out from beneath the highway, Castiel froze when seeing the lone figure not more than thirty feet away from him. He ducked behind a cement column, making sure to keep himself hidden. The wetness of his fingers brought an idea, and he searched his small area for one more needed item.

"Castiel."

Soft footsteps came closer as he spotted what he required. Reaching slowly down while trying to remain hidden, Castiel grabbed the large piece of cardboard from within the bush that grew at his feet. Heart pounding in his ears, he quickly went to work, using his blood as he sketched out what could be his last resort for escape.

Rounding the column, dark eyes found the wanted ex-solider watching warily, keeping to one side of the pillar. Raising his hands, the new arrival walked slowly forward, his voice soft and low.

"Castiel, you have nothing to fear. I'm here to keep you safe from the others. Dean Winchester asked for our help."

Blue eyes narrowed at his statement and the Rit Zien knew he had made a mistake when mentioning the True Servant of Heaven. Slanted brown eyes widened when Castiel pulled out the sheet of cardboard. Words asking for help and money were faded after years of abandonment but it was the painted, dripping symbol that took his attention.

"Castiel, wait-!"

Slamming his hand against the seal, Castiel turned away as light exploded from the sigil. After the glow faded, the dark-haired mortal was alone, the oriental angel gone from sight. Taking the time to quickly rip a piece of shirt, Castiel tied off his wound before wrapping himself in his jackets to cover the injury. Folding the thick paper material and tucking it away to be disposed of later, Castiel gave a quick look around, deciding that the coast was clear and ran.

He didn't stop to think that the second light show had managed to draw anyone's attention, especially not his dinner partner. Said partner had seen Clarence take off deeper under the highway when he had headed out to bunk down. That was almost two hours ago and he had only woken up when he thought he'd seen a bright light. It was too quick for him to be sure and he chalked it up to being half asleep, but he did catch sight of the dark-haired man running out from the shelter of the interstate. After walking to the border between his world and the rest of society, he managed to see Clarence climbing into a large truck. The words 'Motor City Meats' gleaming under the street lights for a second when the truck picked up speed and continued onward. Shrugging his shoulders, he headed back under the structure to get some sleep. Clarence. Quite the weird one. A little out of it too.

* * *

Turning away from the blond-haired man, Dean reached into his suit jacket, the cell phone buzzing for attention. Looking up quickly to see Sam typing away on the laptop in the safety of the Impala, he chanced a look. A simple text.

_Your four o'clock. -R_

Raising an eyebrow at the message, Dean snapped the phone shut, eyes darting to his right. The cathedral's courtyard was empty, the bodies already gone and the area already processed by the local police. The homeless man he'd talked to had gone back to his chores, as the other men from the shelter were doing. He tensed when seeing the dark-haired man standing by the church's door.

Making sure no one was paying too much attention, Dean causally made his way over to the brunette who walked forward to meet him. He glanced back over his shoulder toward Sam, and was surprised that distance and structures kept him and the middle man out of his brother's ,and in turn, also out of Zeke's eyesight.

"Hello Dean."

"Why do you all greet me the same way, Jesse?"

The stoic man furrowed his eyebrows. "I believe that's how humans greet each other. It's been this way for quite a long time."

It was crazy to think how much Jesse reminded Dean of Cas. Well the pre-apocalyptic Cas. "What's the dealio? Ruth find anything?"

Dean could see how the first question threw the angel for a second, another furrowing of the eyebrows before his face cleared. "Well, it's been determined that this was a definite attack at finding information about Castiel. The way the humans died suggest a very aggressive form of interrogation."

"Yeah, we figured the torture had something to do with it. You got anything new?" As snappy as that was, Dean didn't find it in his heart to be apologetic. Jesse apparently didn't care either as he just gave a narrowed look before continuing.

"Yes, torture but Ruth seemed familiar with it."

"What's familiar about shish-kababing someone?"

Jesse choose to ignore Dean's comment. "I have never met or interacted with the faction Ruth suspects, I only know that they were a group of high authority tasked with giving orders to the lower ranks, organizing missions, things of that sort. More or less, an intelligence division within Heaven."

Intelligence division? That sounded familiar in a really bad way. "Ruth didn't happen to mention an angel named Naomi, did she?"

Jesse gave a shake of his head. "She gave no names but left to investigate this new development."

Dean nodded at the information. The last thing they needed was Naomi after Cas. "Anything else?"

"Ruth had mentioned that Abigail renamed the group I-Ops, but also called them 'secret squirrels.' I have yet to understand the secrecy involving arboreal rodents."

Dean ignored the rodent bit. "Abby knows what's going on?"

"Ruth does not hide much from Abigail, she feels it wrong to keep her blind about what is happening. Forewarned is forearmed. Abigail, like Castiel, is also hunted by the angels."

Jesse's last words echoed in his head and Dean gave the younger man a glare. He needed a few things clarified. "About that, let me ask you a question, Jesse. You yourself are an angel, so what's stopping you from turning on Abby? What's keeping Ruth from killing Abby?" His hand itched to grab the angelic dagger hidden in his suit jacket.

Jesse seemed taken back by the question, mild shock flashing across his face, one of the few emotions Dean had seen the angel express. "Our garrison is made up of angels that are different and were cast aside by the others. Ruth took us in. As Abigail is persecuted for merely existing, there is a sense of kinship with her. We treat her as a sister."

"She's a vessel for Ruth, trapped in her own body. Is that how you treat a sister?"

Jesse's head tilted slightly, much like Cas and, strangely enough, Abby. "She is not trapped Dean. Not all the time."

Dean's eyebrows pulled together. What does that mean?

Jesse was oblivious to his slip, looking up to the sky before meeting Dean's gaze. "I must return soon but there is one last thing to discuss. We made contact with Castiel last night."

Dean felt like stabbing the male angel in the neck. "Why didn't you say anything before?!"

"It had not come up."

Just count backwards. Deep, slow breaths. Relax. "What happened?" Dean managed to kept the question just below a growl.

"Ruth tracked him down through his subconscious, but there was an angel near by and she only had time to warm him. He prevailed against the attack. As Ezal is a Rit Zien, he was able to trace the angel's death to the last location, east of this cathedral."

"And, what happened? You got Cas stashed somewhere safe?" Dean ignored the 'Rit Whatnot' comment for now.

Jesse's face was grim. "There were complications."

"Come on, Jesse, just give me a straight answer. What _happened_?" Really, just a quick jab. It'd be therapeutic for Dean.

"Castiel, in his panic, used a banishing sigil when Ezal arrived to assist. Now Ezal and Castiel have vanished."

This close, this _close_, to finding Cas. "What's Ruth doing about it?"

"The rest of our garrison is searching the area that Ezal disappeared from and Ezal himself, while she is searching for the angels responsible for both the attacks on the priests and the attempt on Castiel. Because of the failed attack, Ruth believes that the offending garrison will try again to find and dispatch him. She is also concerned with who is leading this force."

Dean suddenly felt very tired. First the fall, then Sam and Zeke. Now there were a bunch of pissed off angels looking for Cas. What he wouldn't give for monster of the week right now. Those were simpler days.

"Dean, I must go."

Jesse was staring up again, his face pensive. Dean wondered if he was listening to Angel FM.

"Well, use text as a heads up, can't have Sam and Ezekiel suspicious."

"Of course." A flutter and the Winchester male was alone.

Dean sighed, rubbing a hand against his neck. "Can't catch a break."

Giving the Cathedral another look around, Dean was happy to note that no one had noticed the angelic Houdini and so made his way back to Sam and the Impala. He didn't think it could get any worse.

* * *

A couple days later found Dean sitting on the Impala's hood, the sun setting in the background, coloring the bunker's entrance in a mix of gold, orange, and purple. In one hand a shot glass, in the other a near depleted bottle of amber liquid. He was trying to get the last few days of memory to blur, to help him forget for a while. Mostly Cas' face when telling him he had to leave just hours earlier. Knocking his head back, the alcohol simmered and burned on its way down, harsh and yet comforting as only it could.

The sound of wings didn't stop his refill, if anything it made it more necessary. He ignored the celestial being until something was placed on the hood next to him. Two six packs of El Sol and three bottles of whiskey.

"Abigail suggested gifts."

"A woman after my own heart." He tried sarcasm but it fell short in the end.

Looking up, honey brown eyes watched him, a bit of concern in her eyes. He didn't care to wonder how Abby knew to get this particular brand of beer but he wasn't gonna question it. Finishing off his original drink, he placed that aside, reaching for the slim glass bottle from the cardboard carrier. As much as he drinks these days, throwbacks always brought with them better memories of simpler times.

"You find Ezal?"

Ruth perched herself on Dean's left, eyes trained on the sunset. "Yes. Took quite a long time but he was found. He is resting now."

"Good."

It was silent, the only sound being the quiet gulps from Dean. It didn't last more than three minutes.

"I'm sorry Dean. For not being more helpful."

Ruth was glancing over at the older man, watching his reactions no doubt. He was a bit upset but that wasn't her fault. It had nothing to do with her and more with him.

"Listen, those text messages helped out a lot. There isn't anything to be sorry for."

It was true. Both Sam and Dean had been about to leave the homeless camp under the bridge, Detroit being their next destination, when his phone buzzed. Dean had ignored it until they stopped at a gas station to refuel and grab food, waiting until Sam entered the store before whipping the phone out.

_Bounty on Castiel. Rogue reapers. Be careful. -R_

They had just entered city limits when the next text almost caused Dean to curse up a storm. Good thing Sam had taken a nap at that time or he wouldn't have been able to keep quiet.

_Too many reapers in city. Will fight off. Find Castiel. Quickly._

Those texts had given him the advantage he needed. He had waited for the perfect time to mention their tail to Sam, telling him about the "gum stuck to our shoes." A late night pie raid was orchestrated and they were able to catch the reaper who'd been following them.

They hadn't run into any more reapers after that, and he wondered if it was due to Ruth and her team fighting them off. Looking over at the female angel, Ruth didn't seem to have any injuries on her person, but she could have easily healed by now.

"How bad was the fighting?"

Ruth's fists clenched before relaxing. "I lost a sister and seven other siblings were injured. It was a risk but I had to intervene. In total, one hundred and thirty seven reapers. They knew Castiel was in the city and rushed our line of defense. We disposed of the dead and released those we could from possession."

He was nodding, glad it had worked out for her. Looking back, asking Zeke to help search for Cas could have caused a problem but apparently he hadn't caught on. Silence returned and he started to fidget. He had a favor to ask her but he was worried about what she would say.

"You can ask Dean. I won't judge."

He'd forgotten about the mind reading thing. "Listen, about Cas-"

"I know he is gone, Dean. We have been shadowing you since you left Detroit, picking off those who attempted to follow. I saw Castiel leave several hours ago."

It was actually worse than he thought. It was one thing to tell her he wasn't here, but to have her see Cas leave left a bad taste in his mouth. Her being witness to the hurt he had caused his friend filled him with shame and guilt. He was thankful she didn't mention anything. "With Sam still recovering from the trials, it seemed like a risk to have Cas around."

"You don't need to explain yourself Dean. If Sam were healthier, it would not be a problem. If I had been able to come to your aid in the first place, all three of you would be here together."

Jumping off the hood Dean waved her away. "Don't start that, it won't do any good. No matter what we could have changed then, this is how things are now. The only thing we can do is focus on what's in front of us. So, you heard Naomi is dead?"

Ruth nodded. "Fortunately yes. Unfortunate as I was not the one who delivered the blow."

"Is this more bad blood?"

Ruth gave a very human shrug to the question. "Somewhat but not quite. More along the lines of sibling rivalry. She wanted the office job, I took field work. But she and I have never gotten along well, her job only widened the gap."

"And what about Bartholomew?"

"I'm hoping for a similar fate to befall him as well."

Dean was surprised by how _mean_ Ruth was being. "Okay, besides your Christmas wish, what can you tell me about him?"

"He is like Naomi but much more calculated. Naomi would give off a illusion of cordial but was ruthless behind backs. Her protégé has no illusions. He will manipulate and torture for his own gains. In ways he is much worse than Naomi."

Dean cursed, glancing to Ruth for her react to the expletive. She ignored him, her head tilted to the side, a indicator of Angel FM.

"Can you keep an eye on Cas for me?" The question had blurted out without being filtered and Dean was now staring at Ruth with wide eyes. He blamed the alcohol. Thinking better of his request, he added the proverbial cherry. "Please?"

Ruth hopped down as well, giving a soft smile. "I mean no offense but I've had others in my garrison following him from the moment he stepped out of the bunker. Last thing we need is to lose him after just finding him."

Dean's shoulders sagged, his body and mind feeling that same type of exhaustion that had wore him down in the past years. The relief at finding Cas had been destroyed by Zeke telling Dean he would leave if Cas didn't, thus being a risk to his brother who needed the angel to get better. Sam for Cas, that was the deal. And damn it all if he didn't feel horrible about it, especially with Cas' upset face cropping up in his memory. On the other hand, if Zeke did leave, Dean might be able to get Ruth or Ezal, as he was some type of medic, to heal Sammy up. It held water but Dean had also promised his help in return, for Zeke to heal up at the same time. God, he was giving himself a headache. Dean took a long pull from the bottle of beer to wash it away.

"I really do appreciate the help Ruth. I want you to know that."

"For not being able to assist you for many years, I should be thanking you Dean. Castiel will be monitored and protected at all times of day and night, so please try to rest your mind and soul." A flutter later, Dean was alone.

A sigh and the opening of another bottle. "I wish Ruth. I wish."

* * *

**Not sure if you can put the banishing sigil on cardboard and have it work but guess what. It does today. Let me know what you think. -Mez**


	6. Chapter 6

**I went pretty gung-ho on this one! Anyway I'm pretty excited about this chapter, things get tricky here. Make sure to pay attention because there are a few things that will pop up later. Also because of the lack of Sam in this chapter aka episode, I've taken some liberties on how this plays out. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Dean couldn't have timed it any better himself. Really, with research in the literal palm of his hand, Cas just happened to call him up about a possible case, saving him from volume one of _Zimmerman's Encyclopedia of Extinct Languages_. Just thinking of the title brought a headache. He couldn't really help it. Dean wasn't the research type of person. Sure he could do it on a job easily enough but it was more a necessary evil to him. He was a man of action, getting his hands dirty with sweat, mud, slime, or bodily fluids. Hell, all four a few times. So getting a call from Cas about a possible case was too good to pass up. That was one reason at least.

Some of it came from the fact that Castiel himself called. If it were another hunter, he might take the job but there was a greater chance that he'd give an excuse of already being on a case, which was technically true, or seeing if he could pawn it off to a different hunter that was closer. However, considering their last encounter Dean was pretty determined to help Cas out with whatever he needed or asked for. He was even a bit proud that Cas remembered enough Hunter training to pick up on the clues that pointed toward a supernatural case. Well a Hunter-in-training, but a Hunter nonetheless. A buzz from his pocket made him pause in his refueling of the Impala.

_We need to talk._

Well that wasn't ominous. Considering the text came from an unfamiliar number had Dean on alert. Hooking the fuel hose back in place, he gave a cursory glance around the gas station he had stopped at, just an hour out of Rexford. The only other car was a small Honda Civic parked at another hose across from him, the owner inside paying. He was about to disregard the text when he paused, seeing a familiar face that hovered toward the back of the establishment who then turned and disappeared around the corner. Watching around him, Dean causally made his way in the same direction, ducking out of sight when reaching the back wall.

"Ezal, what are you doing here?"

The oriental angel stood a few feet away, his eyes looking over Dean's shoulder, almost expecting Sammy to be just seconds behind him. Which made sense, they were more of a combo pack.

"Sam and Kevin are doing research at the Bat Cave. I'm solo right now."

Ezal nodded at Dean. "Did Castiel call you?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at Ezal, "You texted me, didn't you?"

Ezal gave a sharp nod. "My garrison-mates that are watching over Castiel told Ruth about a telephone call he made. The only people he would contact is you or your brother. Normally it would not be an issue but it also happens to coincide with some…unusual incidences."

Dean crossed his arms, studying the celestial being. "There's a case in Rexford, isn't there?"

Ezal seemed hesitant to answer. "Yes but a case that is being handled by me. You don't need to get involved."

"Okay, listen, Cas called me to see if I could take a look. If I call him back and say I changed my mind, it'd be suspicious. The fact that _something_ is killing people, means I'm going to get involved. And no offense, Ezal, but as Hunter, I know more about what could be killing people than you do."

"I _know_ what's killing people. I will deal with this."

Dean uncrossed his arms, eyes narrowed on the angel as he stepped forward. "What the hell's going on Ezal? You trying to hide something?"

Ezal's eyes narrowed in the slightest and Dean wished to grab the angel blade stashed in his jacket. He'd never really liked the angels since they first popped into his life all those years ago, with the exception of Cas, and before this point hadn't felt anything bad toward Ruth and her group but the way Ezal was acting, looking like he was covering up these deaths, it made him suspicious.

"Ezal. Dean."

The rebuke was sharp, the tone of voice reminding him of a very stern Ellen, causing his spine to straighten slightly. As for Ezal, the reaction was similar but more extreme, his face showing a touch of fear. Hell, Dean would be scared too if his boss was looming over his shoulder.

Ruth stepped forward, pausing next to Ezal, giving him an icy golden glare. "Ezal, you are to _assist_ Dean in this case, provide information, and if need be, intervene. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," was his immediate response but Ezal managed to throw a glare at Dean.

"Hey don't be a dick about it."

The tone of voice immediately caught Dean's attention. "Abby?"

The difference in body posture and the smirk pulling at her lips let him know who was in charge. She threw Dean a wink before turning her attention back to Ezal. "Listen, Ezal, I know why you want the case, I get it. But really, can you do what may need to be done? Can you actually do it?"

Ezal's face softened a bit when looking at Abby, and Dean figured it was because this wasn't his boss anymore. He still remembered Jesse's words of seeing Abby as a sister. That could also be another reason for Ezal's soften exterior.

"Abigail…"

"I know Z, I know. Just keep it in mind. Dean can help, so please try to get along. For me?"

Dean had never really seen Abby's softer side so he was surprised by how gentle she sounded. Almost motherly.

Ezal sighed, his shoulders sagging a bit before nodding. Abby smiled at him, ruffling his hair. Ezal attempted a returning smile, squaring his shoulders and turning to Dean.

"I'll scope out the area for angels, make sure any other supernatural being is dealt with so we can focus on the problem at hand. If you need my assistance, calling or prayer will suffice." With that, the male angel fluttered away, leaving Dean alone with Abby.

"What's wrong with him? Is he gonna be a problem for me?"

Abby waved away his questions. "Relax, he knows what he's suppose to be doing. This case is just personal to him so his angelic and human emotions are clashing. He'll probably be temperamental but that's what you'd expect when it's so close to home."

"So it's an angel?"

Abby gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "That's what it's looking like. Ruth wasn't around Ezal a lot back in the day, she's not sure what exactly his level of involvement is, but it would seem like Ezal knows who it is, he's just being very hush-hush about it. Granted, Ruth could always take a peek herself and find out, it'd be easier, but she respects Ezal enough to leave him be. For now at least."

Dean could find similarities between Ezal and himself. There were times that if a case turned personal, Dean was determined to deal with it himself. He couldn't really fault Ezal, especially if it was an angel he knew. That's what he suspected now.

"You on your way to see Cas or heading over to the latest crime scene?"

Dean pondered the question. He wanted to see Cas, but the slight fear and shame from their last meeting was still fresh in his memories. He took the easy way out. "The crime scene. Gotta see what I'm up against."

Abby nodded at him, her eyes narrowing slightly before they cleared. She wasn't stupid. Dean was thankful when she didn't call him out.

"Well, good luck with the case. I'm still in Witness Protection, so I don't know when I'll see you next." Abby's eyes were bright, smile on her face. It was good seeing her this way, in her natural human state.

"See ya later Abby." Turning away Dean was almost around the corner when a sharp whistle had him looking back at the last second.

Abby's wide grin was playful as she twitched her hand sharply to the left and right, a bright green tennis ball in her grasp. Dean knew immediately what she was doing.

"Shut up." Turning away to hide the red tinge that he knew was threatening to overcome his face, Dean made his way back to the Impala, a bit embarrassed that Abby knew about the spell that had linked him with Colonel the German Shepherd. Her laughter was cut off by the sound of fluttering wings.

~~~SPN~~~

Locking the motel door behind him Dean was already shedding his suit jacket and tossing it onto the nearby bed, his mind trying to match up these killings as something an angel could do. With his past experiences in dealing with the celestial beings he had never met one that could do something like this. Typical angel killing would be empty, burned out eye sockets but this was different. According to Sheriff Creadon, the pink coating that covered the inside of that cabin was the victim. _All_ of the victim. Hair, teeth, bone, skin, clothes even, it was insane. If this was an angel kill, it was something he hadn't seen before.

"Dean."

Instinct took over and Dean had a gun out, aimed at Ezal who stood next to the window, pulling back the curtain to peek outside.

"Why can't you people call ahead?"

Ezal shrugged. "It is something that both Abigail and Ruth have mentioned to me before; Jesse has also been told this. It is unfamiliar as I have only been in this vessel for the last two years, Jesse for the last year, so we are getting use to the emotions that humans possess. What did you find at the crime scenes?"

Collapsing onto the bed, Dean ran a hand down his face. "Whoever killed this guy sprayed him everywhere. I mean that literally. There was this pink coating all over the joint. Sheriff says it's every bit the victim. Hair, blood, nails, you name it. It's nothing I've seen before."

Looking over at Ezal, he found the angel to be silent, his gaze distant. This was probably as good a time as any.

"Ezal, what's really going on? What aren't you saying to the others?"

The winged male broke out of his trance, glancing over at Dean. He hesitated, and Dean was immediately suspicious.

"Ezal."

His firm voice had slanted eyes shifting back to him. "I'm not completely sure. Nothing concrete, I need more proof before I make my accusations."

Sitting up, Dean dug under the bed for his duffel bag, pulling out his jean-and-shirt combo of the day. "Listen Ezal, I'm tired. People are dying. So it'd be nice to get a straight answer out of you. Now, is this an angel kill or not?"

Ezal paused, staring at Dean for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "Yes. The way the victims are killed is very…_distinctive_. There are only one class of angels capable of this, I just don't know who exactly."

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere. So how are they doing this to people? Why are they doing this?"

Ezal seemed uncomfortable, looking everywhere but Dean. "These angels had a specific job in Heaven. After the falling, this angel must feel compelled to continue their work on Ear-"

Dean watched as Ezal's head looked sharply up, his expression turning worried. What was playing on Angel FM that had him so worried? He knew the answer immediately.

"Ezal, is the angel making a move?"

The dark-haired man snapped his head to Dean before looking back up, his face now determine. "I have to go Dean. Now."

"Wait, Ez-!"

Too late, only the lone human remained.

"Damn it." Well, until Ezal popped back or he got a call from the Sheriff about a vaporized body Dean was stuck waiting to see what the hell just happened. He sighed because there was one other thing he could do. It wasn't gonna be pleasant but it was time to check on his friend Clarence.

~~~SPN~~~

It was during his talk with Cas, or Steve as was his new alias, about his date with Nora, that he got the call. Except it wasn't what he thought it'd be.

"This is Agent Lee Ermey."

_ "Agent, this is Sheriff Creadon. We got ourselves another killing but also what looks like an attempted attack down at the local high school. You should come down and see for yourself."_

"I'll be right there."

Another kill but also an attempted attack? What the hell? Thinking of Ezal leaving abruptly just over an hour ago was a bit concerning. He could have sensed the angel and left to stop him. He was worried about who had been killed and who had been attacked.

Glancing at Cas, Dean gave him one of his most charming, and convincing, smiles. "Hey Steve, what time you get off?"

After knowing him for so long Dean wasn't surprised when Cas didn't understand a pick up line when he heard it. Still Dean had found it funny and was happy that Cas was here at the school with him. Of course they hadn't been able to leave the gas station until Cas had cleaned up the restroom.

Pulling up, Dean took in the yellow tape that stretched around the yellow bus parked at the curb across from the school, most of the cops looking at something on the other side of the large vehicle.

Getting his badge out, Dean flashed the officer that had walked up to meet him and waved Cas along next to him. Hopping the curb Dean immediately noticed the pink material clinging to the side of the bus, just like at the cabin. Several feet away was the Sheriff talking to a clearly upset teenage girl. Leaving Cas where he was Dean walked over to the pair, walking into the girl's recollection of what happened.

"…She suddenly stopped talking and then there was a guy's voice. He said something about helping her and she screamed. Right after that there was another voice that said stay away from her or get away from her, one of those. Then the phone hung up. A few seconds later Nat came running into the lunch room screaming and crying."

Creadon leaned slightly closer to Dean. "The girl, Natalie Erickson, was taken to the hospital a few minutes ago. She was hysterical. They're gonna get her settled and under observation. I can call you when she'll be ready to talk."

Dean nodded at him, turning back to teenage girl in front of him. "Listen, uh…"

"Jace."

"Okay, Jace. Was the second voice a man or woman?"

"Man."

Dean was a bit suspicious that it was Ezal. He had left in a hurry not that long ago.

"Do you know if there was somebody out here at all in the time before or after Natalie came outside?"

The girl started shaking her head but stopped, her face lighting up in discovery. "The bus driver. It was during our talk that I noticed him go outside…" Jace trailed off, her eyes widening and straying to the bus.

"Jace, don't look over there, okay? Look at me. Now was Natalie depressed?"

Jace's eyes snapped away from the bus. "Depressed?"

"Thoughts of suicide at all?"

She looked shocked. "What? No. I mean, she was kinda bummed that jerk Travis broke up with her in front of everybody."

Dean made a face at her description. "'Kinda bummed?'"

Considering the circumstances, Jace managed to rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you know. More bummed than when she got a D on her math quiz but not as bummed as when her parents got divorced. Just…kinda bummed."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion before looking at the Sheriff, whose lips just barely curled in amusement. Tossing a look over his shoulder, Dean was slightly alarmed that Cas wasn't in sight.

"Excuse me."

He didn't wait for a response and instead scanned the area, catching his dark-haired friend leaning against the hood of the Impala. In a brief moment of panic, Dean hurried over. Now that he was closer, he could see the horror on Cas' face.

"Hey, you okay Cas? What's wrong?"

"This is bad Dean. I've seen this before."

Of course, Cas would recognize if an angel was doing this. Dean just wasn't sure his friend would know who. Best to play slightly dumb. "What? Where, Cas?"

"In Heaven."

~~~SPN~~~

"Agent Lee Ermey."

_ "Agent Ermey, Sheriff Creadon, just thought I'd let you know that Natalie Erickson is available for questioning. She's at Harrison Memorial on Forty-second Street and Elmer Avenue. Fourth floor, room D-175."_

"On my way."

Shoving the cell phone into his jean pocket, Dean pulled out the map of Rexford he'd picked up from the same gas station he'd met up with Ezal, memorizing the streets that led to the hospital.

He had been on his way back to the motel to rest after dropping off Cas on Nora's doorstep for their date. A smile twitched his lips when remembering how Cas had waved him off when standing on the porch. Like a nervous pre-teen on his first date. Which, kinda was true.

A car horn blared in the distance and Dean was brought back to the present, where he was on his way to talk to a teenage girl that escaped from a killer angel. His discussion with Cas at the school was fresh in his head.

_ "On the battlefields of Heaven, there is specific class of angel called the Rit Zien, Enochian for 'Hands of Mercy.' They functioned as field medics, healing and tending the wounded. However, when confronting those who were mortally wounded, the ones that could not be saved, it was a Rit Zien's duty to put them down."_

_ "So those vaporized bodies are a Rit Zien's signature move?"_

_ "Yes, it's their special ability. No other type of angel beside the Rit Zien is capable of doing this. Their way of smiting is so immediate and absolute that death by a Rit Zien's hand is virtual painless." _

_ "But these aren't wounded angels, they're just people."_

_ "Rit Zien can hone in on pain, very much like a beacon. Having fallen to Earth, this angel seems to be continuing his heavenly duty, hearing the cries and sorrow of the humans as he would an angel in Heaven. He is compelled to give mercy to those that suffer, one human at a time."_

_ "That's my point, Natalie wasn't suffering. She was just a normal, moody teenager that got dumped by a jerk off of a boyfriend."_

_ "Yes, but Dean…I've been on Earth for several years and yet I am just beginning to grasp the complexity of human emotion, the ebb and flow. This angel just got here, to him pain is pain."_

So now Dean had an angel on the loose who was targeting near everybody that was experiencing just a bit of pain. Hell, he was surprised the rogue healer hadn't targeted the hospitals yet. He was bringing his angel blade just in case.

That was another thing. Ruth had called Ezal her team's medic. So it was a near guarantee that Ezal himself was also a Rit Zien. Wait…it _was_ a guarantee as Jesse had specifically called Ezal one, going so far as to say that Ezal had followed an angel death when they were looking for Cas. That was probably why the Heavenly medic was so invested in this case. He must have recognized the killings for what they were. It was also possible that he knew exactly who was behind these deaths.

Parking the Impala, Dean walked into the hospital lobby, only to be flagged by a uniformed officer who escorted him all the way to Natalie's room. Sheriff Creadon was standing in the hallway, stepping forward when Dean reached the same corridor.

"Her mother is inside with her, the father is flying in as we speak, he should arrive in a few hours."

Dean nodded before waltzing up to the door, knocking to signal his entrance. Peeking his head in, the mother, a Rebecca Erickson, stood up from where she had been settled next to her daughter's bed, abandoned chair being pushed back. Said daughter looked over at the newcomers with a tired glance. Walking in the room, Creadon right behind him, Dean held his hand out to the rattled mother, who reached back.

"Ms. Erickson, Natalie, my name is Lee Ermey with the FBI. I was hoping to have a few minutes to talk with Natalie, if that's alright?"

He directed both questions to the mother-daughter combo, but he fixed his stare with the teenager lying in the hospital bed. Rebecca looked worried and Dean could tell she was about to protest when Natalie sat up, her head nodding.

"Okay."

"Natalie.."

"It's fine Mom. I'm okay."

Dean watched back and forth as Rebecca tried to reason with her young daughter but alas teenage stubbornness won. So now Dean was perched in the plastic chair while Natalie's mother stood behind him along with the silent Creadon.

"So Natalie, can you tell me what happened?"

She opened her mouth but immediately closed it, glancing at her mother and the Sheriff. He knew what was holding her back; the same thing that held a lot of witnesses back.

"Natalie, don't worry about them, it's just me and you, okay? You just tell me what happened. What you saw."

Their eyes connected and Dean tried to convey that he would listen to whatever came out of her mouth, no matter how strange or impossible it was to her.

"I was on the phone with Jace, it was right after Travis had broke up with me in front of the entire school, and I was upset so I called her, going outside to talk. I hide behind the bus and after a few seconds this…_guy_ just showed up saying he could help me. He lifted his hand and it started to glow this really bright pink. I could hear a really loud buzzing, like bees, and I freaked out. Then this other guy just…" Natalie trailed off, looking down at her hands.

She was getting to the parts of the story that were just too impossible to be possible. A glowing pink hand? If he was anyone else that would sound crazy. But he was Dean Winchester. Crazy was his life. "Go ahead Natalie, it's okay. He just what?"

"He poofed."

"Poofed?" Sheriff Creadon's tone of disbelief had Natalie clamming up, looking back down at her hands that were wringing themselves.

"Sheriff." Dean's quiet reprimand had little effect as the older man was sending Dean looks that said _Are you seriously buying this?_ He ignored the man, turning back to Natalie who refused to look up.

"Natalie, it's okay, you can continue."

However she didn't look up, but Dean could see how her head would lift barely so she should see her mother and Creadon. He ducked down a bit so he could look at the teenager better. "Would you be able to talk if I asked them to leave?"

"Wait a second-" Rebecca was getting herself ready for an argument but Natalie's nodding stopped her.

"Yeah."

Standing up Dean turned to the other adults in the room with him. "Just a couple of minutes."

Creadon stared at him for a few seconds before gently grabbing the older Erickson by the elbow, leading her out the door. The door shutting behind them, Dean sat back down, turning to Natalie again.

"Just me and you, Natalie. You don't have to worry, I'll listen." Hell, maybe Sammy was rubbing off on him.

She was quiet before looking up at Dean. "He _poofed_ into thin air. It was just me and that weirdo guy and then some other guy poofed right behind him and threw him away from me. Like literally threw him."

Dean sat up a little straighter. "Can you tell me what these two looked like?"

"Well, they were both older than me, maybe in their twenties or thirties. One was white with maybe like dirty blonde hair. The other was an Asian guy but both were taller than me."

So it was Ezal. He must have sensed the other angel and went to confront him. Dean just wasn't sure if he knew that the other angel had been about to kill Natalie.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, the second one, he told him to stay away from me, and he had this like really long dagger thingy. Except it wasn't a knife but it was all silver. He made sure that I stayed behind him. And then they started arguing. Apparently the Asian one, who I think was called Ezal or something like that, he did something he wasn't suppose to and got kicked out of their group, something like that. And then the bus driver, I can't remember his name, he showed up and the blonde guy put his hand on his forehead and I could see it glowing that weird pink and the driver screamed. When that happened Ezal turned around and like hugged me, I guess. Then there was a weird splattering sound. But I think Ezal shielded me or something because afterward, when he let go, I could see all this pink foam stuff and it was all over the bus and all over Ezal's back and hair. The blonde guy was still there but the driver was gone. Ezal told me to run inside so I did. And that's pretty much all I saw."

Natalie's expression was one of waiting to be scolded, thinking she was gonna get in trouble. The girl managed to survive an angel attack, she deserved a metal.

"Listen Natalie, you're not in trouble okay. With Ezal telling you to run, that was smart. I'll admit that you going outside wasn't the best idea, because no one could see if you were okay. You were by yourself and that's very dangerous. Now I'm gonna let your mom back in but I want you to promise me that you won't go off by yourself again, can you do that?"

The small brunette nodded at his request and Dean patted her on the shoulder. Getting up he was on his way to the door when he was stopped.

"Wait Agent Lee."

Turning back Natalie was looking down at her hands, a bit uncertain before looking up. "If you find these guys…find Ezal, can you tell him thank you for me?"

Dean was surprised but smiled at her, thinking of Ezal's expression when he would pass on the thanks. He nodded, "Of course."

Letting Rebecca back in, he raised his eyebrows at Creadon who had stepped forward to meet him.

"You believe all that nonsense she was talkin'?"

One of the reasons that Dean didn't like the local fuzz in on his interviews was that they had a tendency to make it difficult. "Sometimes believing isn't the point, just having someone to talk to and not be judged is what's needed."

He honestly hadn't intended to scold but he couldn't help the stony look he gave the older man. At least Creadon had the decency to look a bit ashamed. It was his town and his people to protect.

Time to change the subject. "Anything new happen since the high school?"

Creadon held up a folder. "A full analysis came back on our first victims." He handed it over, letting Dean take a look. The veteran hunter had been doing this so long he knew how to read one of these in his sleep.

"If it's all the wife, then where's the husband?"

"Got me. He was a bit strange but then he found religion, becoming obsessed with that Buddy Boyle quack. She was a hard-core atheist and their sham of a marriage got worse, telling her to 'Let the angels in.'"

"Buddy freaking Boyle. Should have known."

"What?"

Dean glanced over at Creadon, the man looking at him with confusion, "Nothing, never mind."

"Sherriff." Another uniformed officer jogged over to them, handing the older man another folder. Creadon opened it, glancing at a few papers before handing one of them to Dean.

"That's our first vics, the Davidsons."

The large photo showed a couple, the husband taller than his wife, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulder as they posed. Dean noticed the dark blonde hair and slight scruff, but what really caught his attention was the brown truck, the very _familiar_ truck they were standing in front of.

"Is that his truck?" Dean's blood was starting to race, his body reacting to this possible threat.

"Yeah."

Son of a bitch.

~~~SPN~~~

"Look at yourself Castiel. Right when we need you the most, here you are, burying your head in the sand."

Castiel gasped in pain, his wrist bending back further. The Rit Zien that Dean was tracking, Ephraim, was looming over him in the middle of Nora's living room, squeezing his wrist painfully. Glancing over at Tanya, the baby had tears in her eyes and Castiel knew he would die trying to protect this child, even if Ephraim was here for him. He didn't matter, what was important was protecting Nora's child.

Abruptly Ephraim's rough grip was gone and Castiel felt two fingers touch his forehead, his pain disappearing. That meant one thing. Scooting back so Tanya was directly behind him, the former angel studied the oriental man standing in front of him. That's when he remembered.

"You're the angel from under the highway?"

Castiel recognized this man as the same one he had banished during his escape from the homeless encampment when he was in Indiana. He was surprised to see him here.

A nod was his answer as the new arrival turned around to face off with Ephraim who was pulling himself up from his spot on the floor where he has been tossed, just a few feet away from the front door.

"What are you thinking Ephraim? This is not what Father created us for. We don't kill humans in such a manner."

The blonde male tilted his head, looking closely at his opponent. "Ezal. What are you doing here?"

Castiel perked up at the name. Ezal. He had heard this name tossed around between garrisons before.

"Ephraim, please listen. I realize this is your first time on Earth and the emotions of the humans can be quite overwhelming, but please listen to me when I say that what you have been doing is not what Father asked of us. He would not want his creations to be killed this way."

"No, Ezal," Ephraim took a step forward but Ezal stood his ground, moving to block Castiel and Tanya. "I am doing the task our Father assigned me, unlike you who betrayed me, your brother, and the gift Father bestowed upon you by healing a demon."

Castiel's wide eyes cut to his bodyguard, wondering what his reaction would be. He had heard of the exiled Rit Zien who had healed a powerful demon during one of the early wars but he had never met him.

Ezal took a deep breath, seeming to ignore the jab and continued. "That is neither here nor there Ephraim. I still see you as the dear brother who went into battle with me. The point is you have been dispatching humans that were not suffering. You, yourself, have betrayed who you are."

Ephraim's lips curled up in a snarl as he stepped forward, his intent to attack clear. The crashing of the front door surprised Castiel as Dean stepped into the house, angel blade at the ready. The brief lull was all Ephraim needed as he raised a glowing hand, inches from Dean's forehead.

"No!" Castiel's fearful plea rang out but he swallowed the rest of it as Ephraim choked and gasped, slowly looking down to see the tip of an angel blade that had pierced out of his chest. Dean and Castiel, both surprised, watched as Ephraim slowly turned to see Ezal behind him, who let go of the handle and stepped back.

"I'm sorry brother." The grief on Ezal's face caused regret in Dean. Ezal had to kill his brother by his own hand, something Dean would never be able to phantom. Ephraim began to fall and Ezal caught him, holding him to his chest as a brilliant light erupted from the fallen angel's body.

Tucking Tanya into his chest for protection, Castiel turned away, as did Dean, from the dying grace of a celestial being. Once it was safe, they both turned to see the limp empty vessel in Ezal's arms, scorched wings on Nora's floor.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean waited outside, ending his phone call with Sam as Ezal approached from the shadows, no doubt using the darkness to teleport. He had taken Ephraim's body away to be given a hunter's funeral as per Dean's instructions and in his absence, Ezal sent Jesse to the house to help clean up. It had taken awhile but the floor of Nora's home was now clear of any markings, and Jesse had also taken away Tanya's fever so she wouldn't have to suffer. Dean managed to see a particular look cross over Cas' face and Dean was sure that he was missing his angelic abilities. At least the healing.

"How'd it go?"

Ezal looked over at the house, where Nora had just returned. "It went fine. Did Jesse manage to get Nora's home cleared?"

"Yeah, the marks are gone, everything was cleaned up and he even healed Tanya's fever."

Ezal was nodding, still refusing to look at Dean. "Good. That is good. I am happy that Castiel, the child, and yourself are okay."

Dean started nibbling on his lip. He had heard some of their argument and he was curious. But considering that Ezal had had to kill his brother just within the hour he wasn't sure it would be appropriate.

"There was a battle between the demons and angels several millennia ago. I was deployed with the rest of the Rit Zien to aid our injured brethren."

"Ezal, you don't have to say anything."

The slant-eyed medic looked over at Dean. "I know you heard what Ephraim said, as did Castiel. He knows what happened and so should you. It has something to do with trust as Abigail told me. Also I know you are incredibly curious."

Dean managed to give a guilty look to Ezal. It was true. Dean had crept up to the house, peeking in the front windows to see Cas backed up against a crib with a small baby gripping the back of his shirt. Ezal was standing in front of them, acting as a shield, his hands held up to show that he was unarmed, but Dean was fairly sure that there was an angel blade on him somewhere.

Ephraim, as he heard Ezal call him, had his back to Dean, standing close to the front door. That was Dean's point of attack. But apparently that didn't work out too well and he was almost turned into misty pink stuff when Ezal stepped in. But yes, he had heard Ephraim talk about the demon Ezal healed. That would definitely be something to get kicked out of the club for.

"All the classes of angels were involved, from the Seraphim to even a few factions of cherubs. The worse injuries came from the fighting between Seraphim and a few Knights of Hell."

Ezal had Dean's attention now.

"I remember turning around and there he was, hiding in a corner, frozen as we looked at each other for the longest time. I could sense how badly injured he was and I couldn't help myself. At that moment it didn't matter that he was a demon or I was an angel. There was someone in front of me hurting and I could do something about it. So I healed him. I think he was more shocked than me. Afterward we stared at each other for a few seconds and I just walked away. I was so blind in my need to help, that I didn't know who exactly I had healed until I was brought before Naomi. I didn't know I had healed a Knight of Hell."

Dean nearly choked on his own tongue. Ezal healed a Knight of Hell?

"After that, I was forced out of my garrison. Sent to Earth as a wavelength of celestial energy, to be a medic for those angels that were fighting the demons that didn't have vessels or those that couldn't be seen on the physical plane. But what I had done was spread to all the factions and garrisons, so I was shunned from my brethren. It wasn't until Ruth found me that I gained a purpose back."

Whatever Dean was about to say was cut off as Cas came out of the house, speaking with Nora before he headed in their direction.

Ezal nodded at the blue-eyed man. "Hello Castiel. It's nice to meet you properly."

Dean snapped his fingers at him. "Yeah Jesse was saying how you guys met."

Cas looked over at Ezal, his expression a bit uneasy. Either from knowing this was the infamous demon-healing angel or that he had used a banishing sigil on the healer. "I apologize for the misunderstanding from before."

Ezal's smile was small but genuine. "No need. It was my mistake for confronting you so soon after your attack. I did not take the necessary precautions."

"So Cas, this is Ezal. The group of angels he's a part of have been helping us."

Ezal nodded. "My leader means no insult but we have been watching over you since your departure from Lebanon. We are close enough to keep an eye on you but not enough to encroach on your daily life."

"Yeah, Ruth's got a bunch of her angels around Rexford so if an homicidal angel shows up, they'll be able to keep you safe."

A throat clearing distracted Dean from anything else he was about to say.

"Well, I will be leaving now. My boss will want to know how this all turned out." Ezal's voice was polite but a subtle glare at Dean was completely opposite. Oh, crap. Dean wanted to kick himself. He had mentioned Ruth by name.

Ezal began turning to leave but Dean stopped him. "Hey, Natalie says thank you."

With a smile and nod, Ezal continued to the shadows and vanished, leaving the two friends behind. Dean looked over at Cas, smile on his face as he prepared to distract with wit but the look on the other man's face cut off any hope.

"Ready to go Cas?" Please don't say anything, please don't say anything.

"Dean we need to talk."

Crap. After about fifteen minutes Dean pulled up to the motel he had chosen for his stint here, Cas following as he made his way to his designated room. The car ride had been awkwardly quiet and now Dean was just cringing the conversation to come.

"Well, Cas?" Dean said once the door was closed behind them. But the ex-angel ignored him as he looked around the room.

"Is this room warded against angels?"

"Well now it is, earlier Ezal popped in on me."

Cas nodded his approval before locking eyes with the hunter. "Dean, who is Ruth?"

Dean leaned back, his eyebrows furrowing at Cas' tone of voice. He was stern, just like he had been a few years ago. "What's going on Cas?"

"Dean, just answer the question. Who is Ruth?"

His hackles started to rise but he beat the defensive feeling back. This was Cas, his friend, there was no need for that kind of reaction. "She's an angel that got me out of a bad situation. She offered to help me out with whatever I needed and finding you was priority for me."

"This Ruth has a vessel?"

Don't say a thing about Abby. Don't say anything. Be vague. "Yeah. Why? You know who she is?"

Cas began pacing back and forth. "You don't understand. There was only one Ruth I knew of, and Dean, she was a very powerful angel. She belonged to an exclusive class of angel, there were only ten in all existence, all of them directly under Michael's command. Ruth was at the top of this group, second only to the Archangels. Even Naomi was below her."

What? Why didn't she say anything before? Hell, she could probably help them take down Abaddon. But then again considering who her vessel was, it would be difficult and a risk she wouldn't be willing to take.

"She's been pretty helpful so far. I think she might be on the level."

Cas turned on him then, "No Dean, it's not possible. Right around the time after Lucifer's falling, there was a fight between Michael and Ruth, a power struggle. I wasn't there but it was mass chaos within the Seraphim. Michael won the fight in the end but because she was such a skilled soldier he didn't want to risk killing her. So he drove her out of Heaven, to be exiled on Earth in her natural form. There she could only fight against vessel-less demons and various Daevas. Not only did Michael keep her from re-entering Heaven but he also made it so she would never be able to take a vessel by killing off everyone from all possible bloodlines she could have used. She has not been seen or heard of since."

Dean walked away from Cas, his hands coming up to rub his face tiredly. What the hell just happened? So he was lied to? He turned back to look at his friend. "So who the hell have I been talking to? Who's been 'helping' us?"

Cas gave a slow shake of his head, face grim. "I don't know Dean but whoever it is, it's not Ruth."

* * *

**There's your curveball. So if anyone has noticed, I'm more or less redoing or tweaking episodes that have to do with Angels. Now for those keeping track at home, the next one would be Holy Terror, which will be interesting but might also take a while for me to type out. Get ready for a few surprises. Also the last chance at guessing **_**what**_** Abby is, so please take a guess. Thanks for reading! -Mez**


	7. Chapter 7

**In regards to the season nine finale, I just want to say one thing. I KNEW IT! I made that prophesy a few weeks ago, along with many others I'm sure. Anyway, just wanted to get that out. So when I went back and studied the Holy Terror episode, I noticed that for what I have planned, I'm gonna be skipping some stuff. Well, a good chunk of stuff I suppose. But one step at a time. So let's do this…**

* * *

Looking around the empty warehouse, Dean wasn't sure if this plan would work. Either way he was sure that he'd have a group of royally pissed off angels on his hands. He had been thinking about this for a while, ever since Cas had tipped him off that Ruth might not be who she said she was. He didn't like secrets, too many had already ruined his life. Of course it didn't help that he had something he was keeping from Sam.

On the way to Wyoming Zeke had told him that Sam was almost healed up. That his brother was almost good as new. The problem with that was Zeke had told him all that already, last week and the week before. It was bugging him.

The last few times the angel had made an appearance, Dean began having doubts. The way Zeke talked about the angels after him, about Cas having to stay away, it was starting to poke at his bullshit meter. Zeke wasn't happy about going to Caribou to check out the angel killings but as Dean told him, that was the business. At the bar Zeke looked pretty ticked off that Cas was hanging around them. How angels would be after Zeke because he choose sides. Dean's comeback had been true. Cas choose sides a long time ago and still he was here, while being human, fighting alongside the Winchester brothers. A sigh worked its way out of Dean as he went out to the Impala to grab the last needed item from the trunk. If the problem wasn't Ruth then it was Zeke but so far both had been helpful.

Ruth, for lack of a real name, had helped Dean and Abby escape those demons in Nebraska. Hell she was even keeping Abby safe and out of Abbadon's clutches. It seemed like at least Abby wasn't completely restricted to being a silent bystander. Anytime Dean wanted to speak to her Ruth was more than willing to let her take control, so he couldn't be overly upset about it. He wondered if that was what Jesse had been referring to when he said Abby wasn't trapped in her own body. Also her group had helped him with Cas twice. If it wasn't for her team Dean wasn't sure they'd been able to get out of Detroit, not in one piece. It had even cost her a sibling. Then Ezal had protected Natalie, Cas, and Tanya from Ephraim, again at the cost of one of their own. Despite not knowing who exactly was Ruth, Dean was grateful for her.

On the home front, Zeke was healing Sam from the damage done to him due to the trials. That was a big one for Dean, but he'd also brought back Charlie and Cas from death, two extensions of his small family. On two separate occasions Zeke had protected Sam, first with those demonic soldiers of Abaddon and then when he was gonna be killed by Chef Leo. It wasn't until recently that Dean was having doubts about Zeke. When he'd been ready to tell Sam about his hitch hiker, the angel had intervened, telling Dean that Sam wasn't ready to know but damn it, Dean couldn't stand to see Sam suffer. It troubled him that every time Zeke came out to talk the words were sounding less reassuring and more along the lines of blackmail. And Zeke knew what to bargain with. If Cas stays, I leave, and Sam dies. If you tell Sam, I leave, and Sam dies.

Sealing the ceramic jar, Dean stood back and admired his handiwork. The wide ring should be able to fit at least ten people, more than enough but he wasn't sure they'd all show up in a close knit grouping. Reaching for the phone from his jacket pocket, Dean paused. He wasn't sure how this would go, even Cas had told him this was a bad idea when the elder brother had told him of his plan at the bar after Zeke had stalked off. But he wouldn't be comfortable until he had some answers. Of course Cas had offered to be here when he did do this but Dean didn't want to risk his friend.

Sam and Kevin had no idea he was doing this. After finding the article about the slain bible study group in the woods, Sam was tracking down the glee club and who could be controlling them. So far it was looking like this could be the start of an angelic gang war, well faction war. Kevin was trying to crack the cryptic message Metatron had stashed on the tablet. So what if Crowley said the spell was irreversible, Dean figured that Metatron's note was actually the key to reversing it, why else would the angel try so hard to hide it. Cas was out and about somewhere, looking for information about the two feuding factions. Dean was alone, just like he wanted it. No need to get the others involved if things went south.

Turning to the small table he had set up, Dean placed the jar on top, grabbing the small Zippo that sat next to his angel blade. Letting his fingers reflexively open and close the lid of his metal lighter, Dean took in a deep breath and slowly released it. For this next part he needed his mind to be empty and the repeated motion helped. Once he felt he was calm enough, he took his phone out and sent the preset message. Now he just had to wait.

~~~SPN~~~

Jesse stood on top of the motel, eyes scoping out the near by intersections and the various cars that passed by. So far nothing. Looking down at the government issued vehicle parked in front of Castiel's room, Jesse was still a bit wary. It had been interesting when Castiel's prayer had echoed in his head, asking for guidance. Almost instantly his angel blade was called to his hand as he waited to see if any angels would answer.

When the SUV had pulled into the motel parking lot, he had been seconds away for leaping into action. It was only seeing who had answered Castiel's prayer that stopped him. Muriel was a good soldier and he knew she was innocent. So he had left her be, keeping on eye out if any others with less than noble intentions showed up.

Jesse jerked when hearing Ruth in his head, already nodding his consent to her request of appearance. Looking at his back, the invisible ribbon of light pulsed at him and Jesse was confidant that the others of his garrison would watch over Castiel until he could return.

~~~SPN~~~

From his high perch, Ezal had a perfect view of the metal door that was the main entrance to the Men of Letters' bunker. His post was center to the area, four other sentries placed in each direction, with another sentry watching the hidden garage door. Dean had left a little more than half an hour ago, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Ezal hadn't asked what the True Servant was on his way to do, seeing as the Rit Zien wasn't well versed on Hunter business. So he and the others remained watching over Kevin Tran and Sam Winchester, as Dean would want.

Looking sharply to the sky, Ruth's request for angels who were inhabiting vessels to meet with her echoed in his head. Turning to the blonde standing behind him, Ezal nodded at her, ready to leave. Arelie had wandered into Rexford and they had intercepted her before she could find out that Castiel was also in the same town. They made sure to see what her reaction to the falling was and her feelings toward Castiel before deeming her harmless. She didn't seem to harbor any ill at the former angel and was just lost in the human world as all the angels were. She had been a bit put off by Ezal as his reputation for healing a Knight of Hell proceeded him. It was when Ezal and finally Ruth were brought in that she was okay. Jesse and Arelie had fought together for so long that she knew he was honorable. Ruth is what convinced her to join the garrison. Arelie was one of the few Seraphim that had witnessed the fight between Michael and Ruth, knowing what had really transpired between the Commander and his soldier.

After Ruth had spoken privately to Arelie, the newcomer decided to stay instead of going off on her own. It was because of her slight avoidance toward Ezal that Ruth had purposely paired them together. So far nothing had happened, she was civil toward the medic and he treated her as the sister she was.

What did concern him was that Ruth was asking to meet with them. He wasn't sure what it would be about but he was hoping that Dean wasn't there, at least for Arelie's sake. Ezal had been on Earth for a long time, staying with Ruth and thus knew how humans could react. Dean Winchester wasn't like normal humans. He was a Hunter of supernatural beings, a man who was suspicious of anything that could be a threat to his family, humans, or himself. That was how he had stayed alive this long. He was also a man who spoke his mind and could reek havoc on unsuspecting angels, as Arelie was.

Looking at the three ribbons of celestial energy, he nodded at them, knowing they would call for him if something was amiss. A fluttering announced their departure.

~~~SPN~~~

One by one the sound of wings echoed in the warehouse as the God squad arrived. Dean ignored them, his mind only on the motion of opening the Zippo, the flame being born and then extinguished when he closed the lid. So far so good.

"Dean?" came Abby's voice, sounding a bit confused "What do you need?"

He paused, his eyes trained solely on the little flame, seemingly entranced. His hand moved on instinct, something he didn't need to think about, and the Zippo was crashing onto the cement floor. Like dominos, flames rose and traced the faint pattern of carefully placed oil.

Turning his attention to the group before him, Ruth idly watched the flames connect into the large circle of fire that trapped the four figures, expression indifferent. Ezal and Jesse looked to Ruth, and relaxed when seeing the look of calm on her face. The fourth angel of their group, the blonde woman, had surprised him as he didn't know they had another one in a vessel. Her expression was one of fear as she inched closer to the center of the circle, hand gripping Ezal's bicep, her eyes locked on the blaze. She must be new.

"The only reason I could think of as to why you would want an angel trapped is because you want information or you're upset. Right now you seem to be both. That's quite a mix Dean. If you wanted information all you had to do was ask, you're scaring Arelie."

Looking over Ruth's shoulder, Dean could see the petite woman, almost as small as Abby, clinging onto Ezal. Her eyes were wide and she seemed frozen in place. Now he felt a bit bad.

"That wasn't something I could risk. Depending on how this goes, you might kill me afterward."

"It all depends doesn't it?" Ruth murmured, eyes wandering around the warehouse carefully, pausing to study the spray painted symbols on the walls and windows. "Impressive angel warding. I suppose a good interrogation needs to be done secretly. Don't know whose listening these days."

Stepping away from the table he had been leaning against, Dean got as close as he deemed safe, grabbing his angel blade as he went. "Who are you?"

Ruth raised an eyebrow. "I thought we went over this?"

"Well, according to research, you're not Ruth. So who are you?"

The brunette crossed her arms. "What makes you think I'm not Ruth? Which angel told you about my 'fight for power' with Michael?" She even had her fingers make the quotations in the air.

"Doesn't matter. There's no way Ruth can take a vessel so that tells me you, an angel that's using Abby's body as a vessel, aren't her."

Ruth, or whoever she was, studied him, head tilting slightly. Dean gripped the blade's handle, ready for anything but the unknown angel was quiet. It was starting to unsettle him.

"I admit," spoke the small woman, startling Dean, "it's true about the part that Ruth, which would be me, can't take a vessel. Do you remember what I told you the first time we met? About how I was able to enter Abby without consent?"

Dean remembered. She had said that Abby was special. He looked over at Arelie, the scared blonde. Best to play it safe. "Yeah I remember what you said."

"That's only half true. I **did** have consent. Abby gave it to me years ago."

What the hell?

"What do you mean?"

The small woman shook her head. "That's not for me to say. You'll have to talk to Abby for that story."

"Either way, you didn't answer my question. Who. Are. You?"

Dean could see he was starting to annoy Jesse. The man was glaring at him, expression dark. Well, too bad, he was gonna get his answers. Ezal was silent, watching their exchange with calculating eyes. The blonde woman, Arelie, had finally looked away from the holy fire and was staring at Dean with wide brown eyes.

"I am Ruth. As much as you trust Castiel, he wasn't there so he doesn't know what really happened."

Dean refused to flinch when Cas' name came up. Last thing he needed was to accidentally tell on his friend.

"I don't have to read your mind to know that Castiel told you, Dean. He's the only angel you would willingly and gladly associate with."

Touché.

Before he could open his mouth for a retort, the whole warehouse shook. Looking up, two bands of silver light was zooming back and forth in front of the large windows, their flight looking a bit panicked.

"That's Ezra and Leah." Jesse was looking up, eyes tight with concern. "They're suppose to be guarding Castiel."

Hearing Cas' name had worry shooting through him. He spun around to grab the two gallons of water for putting out the holy fire. As much as he was suspicious of her, he needed the angel that had been helping him. He just hoped she would still be willing even after what he had just done. Or at least not kill him. Opening the first gallon he turned around, ready to extinguish the flames when he saw it wasn't necessary.

Like he had seen Cas do once, Ruth had a hand splayed out in front of her, the flames receding into nothingness. Next he heard loud splintering and snapping from around the warehouse. Looking behind him Dean watched as the angel warding symbols he had covered the north wall with split apart, deep scratches in the wood. All around him the warding he had placed was shredded apart, windows blossoming in webs. Looking over at Ruth, she just shrugged.

"It's faster."

Almost as soon as the last sigil was destroyed, the glass of one of the windows completely shattered, the two vessel-less angels rushing in and halting in front of the tiny brunette. With eyes wide, Dean watched as the glowing vessel-less angels seemed to vibrate, pulsating quickly and he got the feeling they were reporting to Ruth.

"What's going on?"

The debrief seemed to end and Ezal turned to the older Winchester. "Castiel and Muriel have been taken."

"What?!" And who the hell was Muriel?

Ruth answered him this time. "Two angels arrived after Jesse had left and rushed Castiel's hotel room. With two angels against one lone angel and a human, they were no match. And now they've vanished. Chances are they went to a location that's warded against angelic detection."

Panic was starting to set in. Cas was human, he wouldn't be able to last long if they tortured him for information. And there wouldn't be an angel there to willingly revive him.

"It's Malachi, isn't it?" announced Arelie, looking over at Ruth.

She sighed, her expression a bit upset. "If Theo was there then yes, it's Malachi. What was Theo thinking?"

They were getting off track and it was frustrating Dean. "Listen, I know you don't owe me anything, especially after what I just did but please find Cas."

Four faces were watching him for a second, the warehouse completely silent before Ruth, the name he was resorted to calling her, stepped forward. "I gave you my word Dean. We will find him."

Almost on cue, Ezal hissed.

Everyone surrounded the oriental angel, who was pressing a hand to his temple, his form hunched over slightly.

"I have a general location. We can fly there, I should be able to pick up the trail when I'm closer."

Ezal was a Rit Zien, an angelic healer. It didn't matter if there was warding to keep angels from finding Cas, Ezal honed in on pain and suffering. Dean's hands fisted at the thought.

"I'm coming with you."

Four pairs of eyes snapped to him like metal filings to a magnet and Ruth shook her head. "As much as you want to come, you need to stay here. This group will kill you if the opportunity arises. We'll bring him back Dean."

With those last words the four angels disappeared, the two bands of light vanishing just as abruptly.

"Dammit!"

~~~SPN~~~

The large cut from the angel blade that Theo had carved into his chest burned, rib cage heaving with every breath as he worked through the pain. Why didn't they understand that Castiel knew nothing. They had been questioning him, torturing for what they wanted to hear and when that didn't work, they moved on to hurting Muriel in hopes of motivating him to admit things that were untrue.

On his right was Muriel, bloodied and bruised from their blows. He wished to free her from the men in front of them. She was innocent. They could do what they wanted to him but he didn't want Muriel to pay the same price.

"You'd suffer, even die for your beliefs. I get it. But is Metatron, whose poll numbers have totally tanked," spoke Malachi, a chuckle coming from Theo at the jab to the portly scribe, "worth your life? More importantly, is Metatron worth _her_ life?"

Straightening, Castiel began shaking his head. "No. No, she's innocent. You leave her alone."

"Don't worry Castiel. I have no intention of touching her." A look toward Theo and the larger angel nodded his understanding. Beside him Muriel shifted, her breaths fast and fearful.

"Virtue is its own punishment."

With Theo advancing, angel blade in hand, both Castiel and Muriel gave protest to what was to come. But before Theo reached them, before he raised his hand to plunge the silver instrument into the innocent angel tied down next to him, something happened. Something that made Castiel think that his Father might still be around.

Stopping a mere foot away from Muriel, Theo paused, along with Malachi, as the entire building shuddered and trembled, thunder booming angrily above the structure. Malachi studied the flickering lights in the room, his face showing caution and a touch of fear. He came to the same conclusion as the others in the room. Someone found them. Someone powerful and angry.

"Stay here and if Castiel tries anything, kill her." Malachi stalked out of the room, locking the door behind him; no doubt off to find out who could have discovered their hideout because Castiel saw the building, it was warded from detection so really there was no way for any angel to find them.

Hearing a quiet hiss from Muriel as she moved to rest against the wall, Castiel categorized her injuries and his own. Both were in tremendous pain from the questioning and it was right then that Castiel knew. He knew because at one time he'd been found, regardless of his warding. He'd been found because he had been suffering. Hope flared within Castiel for Muriel and himself because there **was** an angel that could find them. One angel in particular that he knew was under specific orders to protect him. Orders given by Dean Winchester.

With that thought, that sliver of promise, Castiel could feel the static charge building up in the small room, nearly giddy with relief that Muriel and himself would be saved.

"What's going on? Did you call Metatron?" questioned Theo, eyes roving from Castiel to around the room, angel blade ready to fight against the incoming enemy.

"No." Castiel couldn't help the smile that spread over his face.

A sharp crack, akin to lightening, was heard and suddenly a quartet stood in the room, all armed with gleaming blades apart from the short brunette in the back. Castiel recognized Ezal immediately, the healer's expression made from stone.

Theo jerked with the abrupt entrance but not for long as he stepped forward to engage the intruders. But confusion showed on the thug's face, his body immobile.

Calmly, Ezal and the blonde woman moved aside, letting the pair behind them take center stage. The dark-haired male on the left was angry, his body tense and angel blade lifted in warning to Theo. It didn't matter. All the attention was on the small brown-haired woman next to him.

Eyes and body glowing with power, her hand was up and slightly twisted, locked on Theo's body, the shadows of massive wings projected on the walls of the room. Castiel heard Muriel's sharp intake of breath and he knew his own breath was being held in as the angel's grace filled the room, barely contained and ready to lash out in the twinkle of an eye. Castiel is taken back to Raphael's appearance all those years ago.

When looking at his sister, Castiel becomes light-headed for two shocking reasons. One, because he recognizes the vessel. She'd visited his dream on the night he was attacked in the bus. She'd warned him of the danger, thereby saving his life as he had been sleeping deeply and he was not confident he would have woken up until it was too late. The second reason, the more important reason, was because he had been wrong. So very wrong.

Theo's eyes were wide as he locked eyes with his sister, face showing disbelief at the being in front of him. When he spoke, his voice trembled, "Ruth?"

~~~SPN~~~

It had only been roughly five minutes, maybe a little longer, since they left, but it was far too long in Dean's opinion. The table was on its side, ceramic jar in pieces, oil staining the floor, all backlash from his anxiety. He didn't like this feeling. This feeling of helplessness, of uselessness. Dean didn't like it when his family was in danger but he felt better when he was doing something to protect them, when he was there on the front lines, fighting to keep them safe. But this, this was worse. They were out there somewhere and yet he was stuck here, with no way of helping them. He hated this feeling.

It felt like hours but really he knew it was only minutes when the sound of wings announced a return and he whipped around.

Relief, sweet knee-weakening relief, filled Dean and then in sharp contrast, blood-boiling rage that nearly consumed him as the Winchester elder marched forward to stop at Cas' side, ignoring Arelie as she placed him gently on the floor. Covered in blood and sweat, skin mottled in yellows and purples, Cas was breathing short and fast, an indicator to pain. Dean vowed a retaliation at the sight of his friend. Ezal was hovering above him, ready to heal when Cas waved him away.

"No, Muriel first."

Looking to the small group next to his friend, Dean was shocked to see the woman, bruised and bloodied in Jesse's arms. Her injuries also caused a jolt of anger to fill him as he watched Ezal place a hand on her forehead and chest, a faint glow filling the empty building. Now washed clean of wounds she sat dumbfounded, eyes looking around the warehouse.

"Alright Cas' turn," demanded Dean, getting Ezal's attention. He knew he was being a bit harsh but seeing the state of his friend would do that. With hands strategically placed, another flash of light, this one longer and brighter than the other healing, pulsed within the room. After the dots faded from his eyesight, before Dean sat a clean, healthy Castiel.

"Cas," Dean's voice was strained as he held his friend tight. Hearing that Cas had been kidnapped by psychotic angels had scared him. God, he was turning into a chick. Either way he was safe, healed and there was no way in hell he was letting Cas out of his sight.

There was another fluttering behind him and Dean knew it was Ruth. What he wasn't expecting was Cas tensing in his arms or the whimper coming from the other woman, Muriel as Jesse stepped in front of her. Okay, maybe not Ruth.

Standing up and spinning, Dean had his angel blade out, ready to fight off whoever dared to follow after the rescue team. He was surprised to see dark brown eyes staring back at him, the looming figure of the thick man that tried to hunch his shoulders in an effort to make himself smaller and less threatening. The man was about Sam's height, possibly a bit taller so Dean knew it was a hopeless endeavor. Especially when comparing him to the petite brunette he was currently trying to hide behind.

"You Theo?" asked Dean, his teeth gritting to keep the growl from escaping. He didn't care that the man before him had more inches and muscle weight against Dean. This guy had taken his friend, tortured him, and yet here he was, trying to hide behind someone else.

"Dean," Ruth's voice was hard, a clear warning.

Screw it. Charging forward, Dean didn't make it two feet before he was pushed back by an unseen force, no doubt Ruth blocking him. Theo had the gall to look shameful, hiding himself more behind Ruth.

"Ruth, let me through."

She ignored Dean's request, instead looking at Cas and Muriel. "I know both of you fear Theo right now. It's understandable that you feel this way. I ask that Muriel and Castiel, my sister and brother, please find it within yourself to forgive the choices and actions of your brother Theo."

"That's crap-"

"Dean." Cas' tone of voice had him snapping his jaw shut, turning to and helping his friend onto his feet when he saw him struggling to stand. The ex-angel swayed a bit but steadied himself, glancing at Muriel then turning to Theo and Ruth.

"Being on Earth, inhabiting a human for the first time, it's intense and overwhelming. The emotions that overcome us, that take control are foreign and it can be very terrifying." Cas paused, his eyes locking onto Theo.

"You feel betrayed. Terrified. Confused. You were in Heaven, in our Father's home, when suddenly you were cast out. Forced to wander on Earth, with no help, no guidance. And when you finally meet up with a familiar sibling, you cling to them because they are all you know in this terrifying world. And you do what you have to so you're not alone again. I know these feelings Theo. I have made many mistakes for many different reasons. There is nothing that you can do that would make me condemn you, brother. That is one thing I have learned during my time here on Earth. Family is everything."

Bright blue eyes met Dean's stare for a split second before Cas strode forward, gentle, forgiving smile curving his lips. Theo's face was in disbelief as his brother wrapped his arms around him.

There was a slight movement from Ruth and the Winchester male took a glance her way. Seeing the hard line of her lips and eyes glowing bright with veiled anger, Dean nearly flinched from the image. But it took him a few seconds to recognize that such a face didn't belong to Ruth. Why was Abby staring at Cas like that? Theo and Castiel detached from each other, and Dean witnessed the rage erase from Abby's features, the calm only an angel could display took over, but now Ruth looked concerned with what just happened as she shook her head lightly.

"Dean?"

Cas' voiced called to him and Dean turned away from the strange occurrence, his attention back on his friend and Theo. That was a conversation with Abby for later.

"Cas is right. Family is everything," started Dean, tone of voice turning dark as he walked forward, stopping a few feet from the tall angel when he felt Ruth's angelic power press at him in warning. "So let me tell you something right now. You do something, _anything_, that brings danger or harm to Sam, Cas, or Kevin, to any of my friends, I'm gonna be pissed and I will find you. You understand?"

Dean's lips curled into a snarl, grip tight on his blade's handle, his eyes locked on Theo's even with Cas and Ruth pushing him back gently.

"I understand."

"Dean, he knows he did wrong. I know Theo from when I was in Heaven and he is not who Malachi made him. He is a good soldier."

Dean pointed a finger at the small woman shielding Theo. "You I'm not done with either. I still want to know who you really are."

"Wait, Dean," Cas' hand latching onto his shoulder made him pause, turning to look at his friend. "I'm sorry but I was wrong."

"What?"

Cas was quiet, looking at Ruth who gave him a soft smile. "It's her. It's really Ruth."

Dean looked back and forth between them. "What?"

At this Arelie, who stood silent along with Ezal, Muriel, and Jesse, stepped forward. "It's true that Ruth and our older brother fought but it wasn't for power in Heaven."

Dean's eyes cut from Arelie to Ruth and then to Cas, who looked just as curious as Dean did. From his understanding, Cas thought the fight was because Ruth had gotten too powerful and wanted to overthrow Michael.

"It was never about power and control." This came from Theo, who was now standing next to Ruth, looking down at her. "It was about family."

All eyes were trained on the tiny woman but she remained silent. In her place Theo continued.

"I wasn't in the same garrison as Ruth but she seemed to take it upon herself to be my older sister. While all angels have a sense of familial bond as we were all created by our Father, there was a very small group of angels that took this bond to heart. Ruth was one of them. I became Theo, Ruth's little brother. She would check on me constantly, making sure I was okay and keeping me from socializing too much with Malachi."

"So what happened? Why would you fight with Michael?" Cas' voice was filled with wonder, trying to figure out where the story had gone wrong.

Muriel's whispered voice echoed in the large space, "It was because of Gabriel." Angel and human eyes shifted from Muriel back to Ruth who sighed tiredly. Theo and Arelie nodded at the answer.

"In the small group of angels that took our family bond seriously, it was well known that I was the baby of the group while Ruth was the responsible middle child. The older brother, the one that was firm and yet couldn't help coddle his younger siblings, was Gabriel." Theo's face became sad and he kept his eyes trained on his big sister. "When Michael and Lucifer started fighting, no one was more hurt, more upset, than Gabriel. And when Lucifer was forced out, Gabriel couldn't handle it."

"He left." Those in attendance were quiet, watching as golden brown eyes seemed to grow distant in memory. "He never said anything, there was never an indication as to what he would do. And one day, he was just gone. I couldn't find him anywhere. I became upset, angry with him, angry at Michael and Lucifer, angry at Dad. Until one day, during training with Michael, he made a comment about Gabe and I just…exploded."

"What about when Michael exiled you? I thought you couldn't take a vessel?" asked Muriel, drawn in like Cas. She only knew the story from what others had said, she didn't know what really happened.

"That's not important right now. We need to get together with the others in the garrison. Muriel? Theo? You are more than welcomed to stay with us?" Ruth was avoiding that particular talk. Probably because that would involve Abby.

Theo was nodding before Ruth had finished her request, no doubt wanting to stay with his sister. Muriel on the other hand was still wary, her gaze sliding to the large angel. "I may have to decline the offer."

Ruth nodded at her while Theo shuffled his feet, "That's okay. Do you have somewhere to hide? With you and Castiel gone, Malachi will be searching for you."

Muriel's face was uncertain at this point, not thinking about being sought out. She looked at the other angels in the room before making her decision, "Would it be okay for me to stay? Just for a while?"

The small brunette gave a wide smile. "Of course. You may stay with us as long as you want, it is no trouble."

The moment was broken when Dean felt a vice-like grip on his upper arm and Cas' piercing eyes burning in his direction. "What's wrong Cas?"

"It's wasn't him."

"Who wasn't him?" Dean could see the urgency, the dread on his friend's face and it was causing his own panic to grow. How many times would this happen today?

"It wasn't Ezekiel. Whoever healed Sam, it wasn't Ezekiel."

Immediately Ruth began throwing questions at Cas and then to Theo but Dean wasn't listening to the noise going on around him. The only thing he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears, his stomach in coils of anger and fear. How stupid could he have been? There was only one angel, possibly two angels now, that he could trust and yet he let this unknown angel convince him that possessing Sam was the answer.

The table flew across the floor from the force of Dean's kick and all conversation ended. Ruth was at his side, head tilted as she studied him. Dean knew what she was doing and he let her because saying it himself made him want to vomit.

"What have you done Dean?"

He couldn't answer her, but remembered his conversation with the imposter at the hospital, of Sammy lying comatose. "He was dying…"

Ruth took a deep breath, her eyes sharp with the scolding glare she gave him before turning to her troops. "Sam Winchester is currently housing an unknown angel."

Cas' head snapped to Dean, face unbelieving. "Dean?"

He wanted to say more, Dean could see that, but everyone's gaze went to Ruth as she snapped her fingers. "We need to figure out who this angel is. Dean's plea was heard by all the angels and that makes this situation incredibly dangerous. We could very well have an agent of Bartholomew or Malachi residing in Sam."

His guilt, the anger, elevated and Dean felt a red haze creeping up on him. Without saying anything, he spun on his heels and marched his way toward the exit.

"Dean, this is a delicate matter. You can't go in guns blazing."

"Move." Ruth had popped into his field of vision, blocking him from the doorway. He was positive she could overpower him but he was more than willing to test that theory, especially with his emotions stretched so tight. To make things even more difficult, Theo came to stand behind his sister.

"Dean, if that angel figures out that you know he's a fraud, he could bring harm to Sam. If we're going to be successful in getting your brother freed then we need to be discreet and have a solid plan."

Teeth grinding and fists balled, Dean was trying his hardest to remain calm. This was his brother! His Sammy, who he might as well have feed to the sharks because of his decision.

"Dean." Cas came up behind him, and he could feel those blue eyes drilling holes into his back. Turning around Dean spotted Jesse and Arelie standing together, faces hard with resolve. Ezal's brown eyes were sharp and he gave a curt nod to Dean in support for whatever he needed. Even Muriel looked ready to fight. Lastly Dean looked to Cas, whose eyes were staring and wide, giving him a nod and small smile. It was strange having so many people willing to help him. It was a foreign feeling.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Dean turned back to Ruth. "What do you have in mind?

* * *

**So there you go. I could have kept going but I said screw it, I'll end it here. Also I love Sage Brocklebank aka Buzz McNab of Psych, I couldn't let him die. The next part should be easier to type up as I more or less know what's gonna happen. I'll see you people later. Drop me a dime if you see any grammar mistakes, I'm a bit of a stickler for such things. Read and Review! -Mez**


End file.
